Liontin
by ecii.kyumin
Summary: Liontin itu adalah satu-satu jalan untuknya apakah sungmin dapat memecahkan kode liontin itu?, sungmin sangat berharap dapat bertemu keluarganya walaupun selalu dicegah neneknya, tetapi sungmin malah terjebak dengan kyuhyun namja sok berkuasa dan juga arogan. GS/ KyuMin /DLDR?/RnR Juseyo! CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! ganti rated T !
1. Chapter 1

Liontin

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik joyer, sungmin milik saya, tetap lee chunhwa adalah mertua saya XD , tapi epep abal dan absurd ini milik saya dan ide imajinasi sepenuhnya hanya saya seorang yang punya.

.

.

Summary: Liontin itu adalah satu-satu jalan untuknya apakah sungmin dapat memecahkan kode liontin itu?, sungmin sangat berharap dapat bertemu keluarganya walaupun selalu dicegah neneknya, tetapi sungmin malah terjebak dengan kyuhyun namja sok berkuasa dan juga arogan.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

 _Oeee.. oeee.._

 _Suara tangis bayi itu bergema di seluruh ruangan kamar besar beradu dengan suara petir yang sudah dari tadi tidak henti hentinya mengeluargakan suara yang memekikan telingan._

" _kembalikan anak ku, ku mohon" suara tangissan memohon pun beradu menjadi satu, yeoja itu memohon dengan berlutut memegang kaki suaminya._

" _tidak akan pernah, kita sudah sepakat kalau anak ini yeoja kita akan membuangnya" ucap tegas namja yang sedang menggendong bayi itu dengan erat._

" _tapi itu darah daging kita kau tega" yeoja itu kembali menangis sesakit mungkin, ibu nama yang akan tega membuang bayi nya hanya karna dia seorang yeoja, dia sudah mengandung selama 9 bulan itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar agar anaknya dapat muncul seperti sekarang, dan dengan gelap mata suaminya tega membuang anaknya tidak anak kita yang sudah di tunggu bertahun-tahun._

" _tidak bisa kita sudah sepakat, aku bisa direndahkan oleh keluarga kalau sampai anak pertama adalah seorang yeoja bukannya namja" namja itu menarik pergelangan kakinya yang sedang di peluk erat oleh istrinya dengan kasar dan pergi cepat serta membawa bayi itu._

 _Yeoja itu yang sadar segera beranjak dari keterungkupnya langsung berdiri berlari mengerja suaminya._

 _Bayi itu masih menangis keras dengan keadaan menggigil kedingan di gendongan yang appa._

 _Namja itu cepat memasuki mobil nya dan akan melaju meninggalkan masion mewah itu dan membawa bayinya, entah mau bawanya kemana, yang pasti tujuannya saat ini adalah meninggalkan jejak agar keluarganya tidak mengetahui bahwa anak pertamanya seorang yeoja._

 _Yeoja itu berlari langsung mencegah mobil itu dengan merenggangkan kedua tangannya lebar, namja yang ada di dalam mobil itu pun terkejut dengan kedatangan istrinya secara tiba-tiba, untung dia cepat menekan rem kalau tidak istrinya itu akan tertabrak._

 _Namja itu keluar dari mobil, suasana masih hujan deras dan bayi itu menangis keras karna kedingan oleh juhan yang menguyur seluruh badannya._

" _apa kau sudah gila" bentaknya._

" _kumohon" yeja itu memejamkan mataya mengeluarkan airmata yang tercampur dengan hujan yang menguyur mereka._

" _kita sudah sepakat sejak awal leeteuk!" ucap namja itu tegas._

" _be.. berikan anak itu ke ibuku, dan kujamin keluargamu tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan anak ini"._

.

.

.

.

24 tahun kemudian

.

.

Krincing krincing

Suara loceng yang sengaja oleh pemilik toko jika pintu terbuka maka suara lonceng itu akan berbunyi yang menandakan seorang pelanggan datang ke restorannya, dengan sigab pelayan manis itu pun mendatangi pelanggan nya dengan tersenyum cerah.

"silankann tuan" suara riang itu pun terdengar hingga sudut dapur, dengan gigi kelinci imut itu diperlihatkan, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan senyum itu, dengan tubuh mungil berisi dan juga pipi merah itu membuat siapa saja gemas dengannya.

"ne.. lee sungminie" pemuda itu dengan genit mengoda sungmin.

Lee sungmin bekerja di sebuah restoran sederhana yang tidak jauh dari kampus adiknya menuntut ilmu, jadi semua pelanggan disini kebanyakan adalah namja yang sedang beristirahat dari pelajaran kampus yang membosankan, kebanyakan si hanya ingin melihat pelayan itu yang membuat siapa saja terpesona.

"Minnie ah kemarilah~" terdengar suara pelanggan yang suara dibuat segenit mungkin.

"ne ada apa donghae".

"minuman ku abis, Minnie sayang mau mengambilkan untuk donghae kan" ucap namja itu dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sungmin yang sudah biasa menerima perlakuan itu hanya tersenyum manis " tentu saya lee donghae sayang akan Minnie ambilkan" sungmin mengambil gelas donghae yang sudah kosong. Donghae tersenyum girang dibilang sayang oleh idolanya itu.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat..

.

.

"baiklah akan ku sponsori, kapan kita akan pergi" ucap namja itu dingin.

"besok tuan" changmin menunduk patuh.

"urus semuanya"

"baik tuan" changmin yang hanya seorang tangan kanan menunduk hormat mengundurkan diri keluar dari ruangan presedirnya itu.

Presedir itu mengambil sebotol wine di sampingnya di tungankan di gelas dan meneguk pelan cairan merah kental itu melewati kerongkongannya yang terasa mulai memanas.

.

.

.

"zhoumi" donghae menepuk punggung temannya itu kencang.

"hemm" yang di tepuknya hanya berdehem tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya dan masih focus membaca buku di hadapanya.

"ham hemm ham hemm".

Zhoumi menutup bukunya dan menatap donghae bingung " ada apa? ".

Donghae menarik bangku yang akan didudukinya mendekatkan dengan zhoumi " minta nomer kakakmu dong" donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Zhoumi yang melihat itu mengerutkan keningnya jijik "dia tidak punya handphone", zhoumi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan donghae sendirian.

Donghae beranjak pula dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul zhomi yang meninggalkannya "ayolahh zho-zho manis kau pelit sekali" donghae merankul tangan zhomi manja.

Zhoumi menyentakkan tangan donghae kasar " iss apa-apaan ikan, lepas!bisa dikira gay nanti" zhoumi mendorong tangan donghae tetapi donghae mengratkan lebih kencang.

"makanya, cepat berikan nomor telephone nya sekarang, kau itu posesif sekali".

"heuh~ serius deh dia tidak punya handphone, Tanya teman yang lain kalau tidak percaya" zhuomi sudah lelah mendengarkan pertanyaan itu, kakaknya terlalu banyak fans di kampusnya dia harus menjaganya baik-baik walaupun dia hanya adik tiri tetapi kakaknya itu sudah seperti sodara kandung untungnya bahkan melebihi saudaranya sendiri.

"dia kan sudahh besar" donghae melipat tangannya kesal.

"dia bilang tidak terlalu perlu, jadi tidak beli" ucap zhoumi santai.

Zhoumi dan donghae pun berjalan menelusuri longrong kampus yang akan menuju kelas mereka yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

.

.

.

"terimasih banyak presedir cho, kau sangat dermawan" pria tua itu yang menjabat sebagai penanggung jawab kampus menjabat tangannya erat .

Cho kyuhyun sang presedir yang sedang berakting dermawan hanya tersenyum menawan, changmin yang menjadi tangan kanan cho kyuhyun membisikan bahwa waktunya sudah habis, sudah terlalu lama untuk berbasi,. Changmin tau sebenarnya pesedirnya itu sudah malas dengan semua basa basi ini.

"saya sangat mendukung olimpiade ini, saya sangat menyukai matematika" ucap kyuhyn dengan senyum menawan.

"baiklah akan kami berikan yang terbaik".

"saya sangat mengharapkan itu".

Kyuhyun dan juga changmin membangunkan badannya berdiri untuk berpamitan pergi dan di sambut dengan keamasan yang pria tua itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan dilorong kampus dengan melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa sesak, lelah sekali harus berpura – pura ramah , kalau tidak karna pencitraan kyuhyun mana mau melakukannya, dia sudah terlanjur mendapat predikat dermawan oleh rekan pembisnisnya dan itu membuat keuntungan juga untuk dirinya dan juga perusahaannya.

"jadwalku" ucap kyuhyun datar.

"anda akan membuat pertemuan dengan duta besar, membicarakan tentang hutan yang akan kau gusur".

"merepotkan, aku lapar apa tidak ada tempat makan terdekat".

"ada, tetapi hanya restouran kecil tuan".

"tidak apa, aku malas makan makanan ikan mentah nanti", dengan masih memasang muka datar kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat makan yang diikutin oleh changmin yang di belakangnya dengan sambil memberi tau tempat restoran itu.

.

.

 _._

.

Krincing krincing

"selamat datanggggg" suara sungmin yang ceria mengema di setiap sudut, kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung melirik arah sang pemulik suara itu.

" _manis"._

"silahkan tuan-tuan berjas akan kuberikan tempat istimewa untuk kalian" sungmin menuntun kyuhyun dan changmin menuju meja bersebelahan dengan balkon dengan udara segar yang menyambutnya.

" _tidak buruk"._

"baiklah tua akan memesan apa?" sungmin sudah siap dengan catatan kecil dan juga pulpen titangnnya.

Changmin melirik kyuhyun bingung " tuan mau pesan apa?" ucap changmin sopan.

"sama saja" kyuhyun berucap datar lalu menumpangkan dakunya dengan tangannya.

"ehmm 2 ramen dan juga jus jeruk dengan coffe dan juga air putih 2, tolong gula nya setengah sendok aja, oh iya dan juga salad" ucap changmin dengan ramah.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan menundukan pergi "baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan".

.

sungmin menghampiri changmin dan juga kyuhyun dengan membawa nampang besar penuh berisi pesanan pelanggan itu, changmin yang melihat itu merasa perlu membatu pelayan itu yang sepertinya sedikit kesusahan, changmin menghampiri sungmin dan menolong mengambil sebagian pesana yang sungmin bawa.

"ah tuan gomawo".

Changmin pun duduk kembali ke bangkunya dan tersenyum "tidak apa dari pada jatuh".

Sungmin tersenyum dengan memamerkan gigi kelincinya dengan manis, sungmin pun pamit pergi untuk kembali bekerja.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang serius membaca materi apa saja yang akan di bahas nanti pertemuannya itu, dengan melahap sedikit demi sedikit salad yang ada di sampingnya, didepannya changmin yang sedang memperhatikan lee sungmin dengan diam-diam.

"kau menyukainya?" ucap kyuhyun datar dengan masih menatap laptop didepannya di ambilnya jus jeruk yang ada di sampingnya di minumnya dengan perlahan.

Changmin terkejut "tidak tuan" changmin menggaruk lehernya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"kau sudah selesai? Kembali ke jadwal". Dengan masih menatap laptop yang masih didepannya.

"baik tuan" changmin mengambil gelas yang berisi air putihnya tetapi sudah kosong, changmin mencari pelayan itu dan memanggilnya, sungmin menoleh dan menghampirinya.

Deg Deg Deg

"mian, boleh mint air putihnya nona"

"tentu, sebentar tuan" sungmin pergi mengambil teko kaca berisi air putih, di tuangkannya secara perlahan.

"terima kasih" changmin langsung meneguk ait putih itu hingga hampir habis.

.

.

Krincing krincing

Segelombolan mahasiswa itu memasuki restoran , dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, salah satu mahasiswa menghampiri sungmin yang sedang dibalkon dan sedang terlihat sedang menuangkan air.

"hai Minnie ada tempat kosong, kami lapar".

Sungmin melihat sekeliling, semua sudah penuh.

"kami sudah selesai, kaki akan membereskan ini sebentar" changmin merapikan berkas yang bergeletakan dan kyuhyun mulai mematikan laptopnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan membalikan badannya tetapi heels yang sungmin pakai tersangkut di lantai kayu yang terdapat lubang , hak nya masuk dan susah dikeluarkan, sungmin mencoba tetapi masih tidak mau terlepas juga, sungmin berusaha tetapi badannya terhuyung dan teko berisi air itu jatuh membasahi laptop yanh ada didepan kyuhyun, kyuhyun mengeram marah.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" ucap nya kasar, di miringkannya laptop it diudara agar airnya tidak terlalu membanjiri airnya. Sungmin yang melihat itu mulai panic tidak karuan, di ambilnya sebret yang ada di paronnya dan membatu untuk mengusap laptop itu agar cepat kering tetapi di tampik oleh kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyalakan kembali laptopnya tetapi percuma hanya layarnya yang nyala tetapi kosong tanpa menampilkan apapun, kyuhyun melirik sungmin yang sedang terlihat cemas.

"tanggung jawab, data ku semuanya hiding dasar pelayan bodoh" kyuhyun mengumpat membuat sungmin mulai menangis kecil.

"ma..maaf tua" sungmin menunduk dengan menahan air matanya.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab bodoh". Ucap kyuhyun sinis.

"ne?" sungmin mebulatkan mata kaget " iya tuan saya akan bertanggung jawab" dengan gugup sungmin memegang liontin yang tergantung manis di lehernya, diremasnya dengan cemas.

Kyuhyun melirik jam rolexnya _"sudah terlambat" ,_ " nanti akan kita bahas lagi".

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan kan restoran tersebut dan dengan changmin di belakangnya yang mengikutinya, dia akan terlambat menghadiri pertemuan itu kalau tidak cepat, karna insiden itu.

Deg Deg Deg

" _jantung bodoh"_ umpat kyuhyun dlam hati.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Aneh gak si inii epep XD

.

.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

.

.

Yang nyempetin baca epep aneh ini terimakasih^^

.

.

Jangan lupa hilangkan jejak dan ripiuwww XD

.

.

See you?


	2. Chapter 2

Liontin

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik joyer, sungmin milik saya, tetap lee chunhwa adalah mertua saya XD , tapi epep abal dan absurd ini milik saya dan ide imajinasi sepenuhnya hanya saya seorang yang punya.

.

.

Summary: Liontin itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuknya apakah sungmin dapat memecahkan kode liontin itu?, sungmin sangat berharap dapat bertemu keluarganya walaupun selalu dicegah neneknya, tetapi sungmin malah terjebak dengan kyuhyun namja sok berkuasa dan juga arogan.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun : 24 tahun

Lee Sungmin : 24 tahun

.

.

.

Esoknya…

.

.

.

.

Pertemuan itu pun berjalan lancar, salahkan saja otak kyuhyun yang kelewat pintar yang dapat dengan mudah mengigat apa yang baru sudah di baca dan pahami saat waktu di restoran itu, walaupun data yang dilaptop semua sudah musnah karna keterodoran seorang karyawan yeoja yang membuat suasana hatinya hari ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

Yeoja itu benar – benar membuat kyuhyun kesal dan juga berdebar, entahlah dia tidak tau. Tetapi baru melihatnya sekali saja jantung ini tidak berhenti berdebar, detak jantung yang seperti tersengat ribuan volt, benar-benar mengacaukan pikirannya, dia benar-benar harus bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Setelah semua pekerjaan sudah selesai kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang saja, tetapi waktu masih menunjukan waktu 14.00 terlalu pagi untuknya pulang, di rumahpun suasana pasti sepi tidak ada siapun termasuk kedua oang tuanya, tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun berpikir tentang yeoja itu , kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"tuan kita akan pulang?."ucap changmin yang sedang mengemudi.

"kita pergi ke restoran kemarin."

Changmin berdenyit bingung "apa kita akan makan di sana lagi tuan?."

"tidak, aku akan meminta pertangung jawaban ke pelayan kemarin." Ucap kyuhyun datar.

Changmin hanya mengangguk patuh dengan suruhan tuannya itu, changmin sempat bingung untuk apa tuannya itu meminta pertangung jawaban ganti rugi untuk laptopnya, ayolah tuannya itu tidak semiskin itu sampai tidak bisa membeli laptop kembali.

.

.

.

"MWO!." Bentak kaget zhoumi tidak percaya apa yang baru saja noona nya katakan.

"bagaimana ini, aku takut zhoumi kalau sampai namja berjas itu benar-benar meminta pertanggung jawaban untuk laptopnya." Sungmin memasang muka menyedihkan tetapi donghae yang ada di samping zhoumi mengejap terposana malahan.

"kalau benar yang di katakana Minnie chagi, kurasa dia tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban, dia kan kaya." Ucap donghae.

"ta-tapi aku takut, uang dari mana kita." Sungmin tertunduk lesu.

"lagi noona, kenapa pakai heels saat bekerja tumben sekali, dasar ganjen." Sungmin yang dituduh sepertii itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"aku tidak ganjen!." ucap sungmin telak dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya pelan bergantian.

kalau sudah seperti ini, zhoumi selalu berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang posisinya sebagai dongsaeng, kenapa noonanya selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan yang membuatnya gemas saja, dan lihat wajahnya yang tidak sesuai umur, umurnya sudah menginjak 24 tetapi seperti baru berusia 19 tahun sangat mengemaskan.

Sungmin memirik jam tangannya sudah hampir jam 15.00 "baiklah sudah waktunya." Sungmin bangun dari tempat duduknya, mempuka apron yang melekat manis di tubuh berisinya, di lemparnya apron itu ke zhoumi, zhoumi terlihat kesal tetapi itulah hiburan sungmin yang tiap hari membuatnya bahagia, mengoda adiknya, mukanya sangat lucu kalau sedang marah.

"jangan marah zho-zho manis, noona pergi dulu."sungmin mulai berganti sepatu talinya dengan sepatu heels, sungmin berlari kecil meninggalkan zhoumi dan juga donghae.

"Minnie chagi tidak berpamitan dengan donghae." Donghae memasang muka sedih seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya.

Sungmin mengot dan melihat donghae dengan ekspresi melasnya itu membuat geli saja, sungmin hanya mnjulurkan lidahnya ke donghae, dan pergi meninggalkan restouran.

"ucapkan salamku ke halmeoni noona." Teriak zhoumi.

Zhoumi selalu mengantikan noonanya untuk menjaga restouran, bukan tanpa alasan sungmin harus menengok halmeoninya karna sedang dirawat dirumah sakit akibat penyakit Guilain Barre Syndrome yaitu penyakit langka yang menyebabkan tubuh menjadi lemah kehilangan kepekaan yang biasanya dapat sembuh sempurna dalam hitungan minggu, bulan atau pun tahun.

Ini sudah mengijak tahun ke 2, tetapi halmeoni belum terbangun juga dari komanya, sungmin dan zhoumi sangat merindukan halmeoni dan sangat berharap dia dapat sembuh total dan juga kembali bersama-sama, sungmin dan zhoumi telah mengusahakan berbagai cara hingga uang tabungan mereka sudah habis tak tersisa, sungmin selalu menanyakan keluarganya kepada halmeoni saat sakitnya belum separah ini, tetapi halmeoni selalu bungkam bukan tanpa alasan sungmin menanyakan itu, bisa saja keluarganya dapat membantu biaya pengobatan dan juga sungmin sangat ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

.

"ahh~ kakak mu benar-benar manis zho-zho."

Zhoumi yang mendengar perkataan donghae sangat ingin menyumpal apron ini ke mulut ikan itu, benar-benar membuatnya mual saat donghae membuat nada suaranya menjadi imut.

"kau itu bukan tipenya ikan." Ucap telak zhoumi.

Donghae melihat muka zhoumi kesal "kau tidak terima kalau aku nanti menjadi kakak iparmu kan." Tuduhnya.

Zhoumi memasang muka malas, temannya ini benar-benar sangat menyukai kakaknya? Serius? Ya ampun donghae bahkan kau berbeda usia 3 tahun dengannya.

"dia itu tidak suka orang korea."

"mwo! Kenapa?."

"aniyo, dia lebih tertarik ehm~ kau taulah seperti bule yah seperti itu." Zhoumi masih asik dengan pekerjaannya yang membereskan meja – meja di restoran.

"bule? Yang benar saja." Donghae tidak percaya dengan ucapan zhoumi, dia pasti yakin temannya ini tidak mau memberi restu untuknya.

"kau tau kenapa noona selalu memakai heels saat pergi kerumah sakit?."

"tentu saja, dia kan pendek jadi agar terlihat tinggi, sudah biasa wanita seperti itu."

"dasar sok tau, noona sedang naksir dokter disana, dia yahh orang korea tapi keturunan amerika jadi kau bisa kebayanglah."

"cih, kulitnya pasti bintik-bintik dan rambutnya blonde, seperti itu tipe sungmin? Cakepan aku kemana-mana lah." Ucap donghae bangga.

Zhoumi yang mendengar perkataan donghae hanya memutar matanya malas.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit..

.

.

.

Dengan membawa bunga mawar merah kesukaan neneknya sungmin berjalan anggun dengan heels yang digunakan.

"halmeoni, Minnie datang." Suara nyaring sungmin terdengar hingga sudut ruangan, di tutup kembali pintu ruangan rawat inap itu, ruangan itu memang hanya ada 1 kama yang khusus untuk stu pasien, walaupun sungmin sudah kekurangan uang untuk biaya rumah sakit yang membekak, tetap sungmin mengutamakan kenyamanan neneknya, apa pun akan sungmin lakukan untuk menyembuhkan halmeoninya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Sungmin berjalan kearah vast bunga yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur yang terdapat nenek tercinta, keadaan nya sangat membuat sungmin sedih, kabel itu menempel di sekitar tubuh neneknya, dan juga alat pernafasan itu tidak pernah di lepas sama sekali selama 2 tahun, matanya mulai berembum, dia tidak boleh menangis tidak di depan neneknya, dia sangat membeci kalau sungmin menangis.

Ssrttt..

Suara pintu tergeser terdengar dan sungmin mulai menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya cepat, dia tidak ingin dilihat oleh dokter itu bahwa dia tidak tegar.

"lee sungmin kau sudah disini." Perkataanya ramah.

"ne dokter." Jantung nya tiba-tiba saja berdebar, ayolah jangan gugup lee sungmin.

"aku akan memeriksa nenek mu sekarang." Dokter itu mulai memeriksa, sungmin sangat gugup dengan hasil pemeriksaan nya dan juga berdekatan dengan dokter yang dia sukai tentunya kkk~.

"dok bagaimana keadaan halmeoni?." Ucap sungmin khawatir.

"detak jantungnya setabil, aku akan memberi dia obat, semoga lekas sembuh yah Minnie, dan kau jangan selalu bersedih."

Wajah sungmin mulai memerah, Minnie ya ampun manis sekali dokter.

Pemeriksaan pun selesai dengan cepat, dokter itupun keluar ruangan pasien dengan sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang, mereka duduk bersebelahan .

"heuh~ aku ingin halmeoni cepat sembuh." Ucap sungmin lemas.

" rajinlah pergi kegereja dan berdoa , jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "aku suka pergi kegereja kok dok".

Dokter itu mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka "dok? Kita kan tidak sedang berperan sebagai dokter dan juga pasien lee sungmin".

"veron mianhe." Ucap sungmin dengan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"bagaimana dengan liontin itu?".

"aku bingung, apa yang di maksud dengan symbol ini, 1 hati yang di dalamnya dua tubuh." Ucap sungmin frustasi.

"kau sudah mencari di semua perpustakaan? Aku yakin di dalam symbol itu ada sebuah arti."

"perpustakaan itu sangat luas tidak mungkin aku mencarinya sendiri."

"besok aku libur, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya bersama?".

"jinjja? Baiklah, veron gomawo." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

suasana restoran sedikit menegang, kyuhyun sudah sampai di restoran tempat sungmin bekerja , dan sekarang kyuhyun duduk berhadap – hadapan denagan zhoumi dan juga donghae yang ikut mencapuri , donghae berpikir ini masalah sungmin nya berarti adalah masalahnya juga.

"saya sebagai dongsaengnya meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin". Ucap zhoumi menyesal.

"dan saya sebagai calon namjachingu nya juga meminta maaf dan meminta kemurahan hati anda tuan". Donghae melirik zhoumi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _cih, bocah ini."_ Ucap zhoumi dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun melirik sekeliling " dimana yeoja bodoh itu?."

Zhoumi yang mendengar noona nya di ejek seperti itu, mengegeram marah dan mengepalkan tangannya kencang, tapi dia tetap harus mengontrol emosinya, di sini noona nya lah posisinya yang bersalah.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin baru saja sampai di restouran , tapi tunggu apa yang terjadi di sana? Mwo? Namja itu, sedang apa dia di sini, gawat bagaimana ini.

Sungmin berlari cepat menghampiri meja makan itu, kyuhyun melirik sungmin dan tersenyum kecil."akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap kyuhyun datar.

"tuan berjas?kau serius kemari?."sungmin terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya, sungmin kira tuan berjas itu sudah melupakannya masalah kecil seperti ini ternyata tidak, Eotteoke _

"tentu, aku menagih pertanggung jawaban mu atas laptop yang sudah kau rusak noona."

"ta-tapi ku kira kau sudah memaafkan ku, kau kan orang kaya pasti mudah membelinya kembali."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya sebal, kyuhyun berdiri fari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri sungmin "yang ku tagih bukan laptop ku tapi data yang ada di dalamnya."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kaku, benar-benar membuatnya bergetara, seram satu kata yangsungmin tangkap dari namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"ba-bagaimana aku membayarnya, aku tidak mempunya uang." Sungmin menunduk sedih, mungkin dengan memasang wajah seperti ini, sungmin pikir pria yang ada dihadapannya akan berpikir kembali dan akan member belas kasihan, tetapi ternyata pikiran sungmin salah.

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar dan memperhatikan sungmin dari atas sampai bawah "bagaimana kalau kau menjadi maid di rumahku."

Sungmin mengejap bingung , " _apa yang dia katakan? Maid?."_

"besok bawahanku akan menjemputmu disini."

Sungmin yang masih bingung dengan perkataan kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap bingung dan mengikuti arah namja itu keluar.

Sungmin mengejar kyuhyun tetapi terlambat, namja itu sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan restoran dengan mobil mewahnya itu. " tuan berjas tunggu."

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Ada yang atau kode "satu hati yang di dalam dua tubuh"?

Sebenarnya aslinya itu satu jiwa di dalam dua tubuh dan menurut saya terlalu aneh mengunakan kata jiwa karna di sini hati ini mengambarkan bentuk liontin itu sendiri.

oh iya yang belum tau veron itu siapa tau boybang seventeen? Nah di situ ada bule nyempil satu jadi member nah itu orangnya XD XD

.

.

Typo bertebaran

.

.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

.

.

Yang nyempetin baca epep aneh ini terimakasih^^

.

.

Jangan lupa hilangkan jejak dan ripiuwww XD

.

.

See you?


	3. Chapter 3

Liontin

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik joyer, sungmin milik saya, tetap lee chunhwa adalah mertua saya XD , tapi epep abal dan absurd ini milik saya dan ide imajinasi sepenuhnya hanya saya seorang yang punya.

.

.

Summary: Liontin itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuknya apakah sungmin dapat memecahkan kode liontin itu?, sungmin sangat berharap dapat bertemu keluarganya walaupun selalu dicegah neneknya, tetapi sungmin malah terjebak dengan kyuhyun namja sok berkuasa dan juga arogan.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Seperti rutinitas yang setiap hari sungmin kerjakan adalah pergi ke restaurant untuk bekerja, hari ini benar- benar hari yang tunggu oleh sungmin, karna hari ini dia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dengan Vernon, dokter yang sedang ia incar untuk menjadi namja chingu nya, ah~ aku ingin cepat siang.

Masih pagi dan restaurant pun masih sepi hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang datang untuk makan pagi sebelum kelas mereka dimulai, sungmin tidak sendiri di bantu dengan sang adik zhoumi yang membantu merapihkan restaurant, zhoumi kadang membantunya juga pada pagi hari, mana mungkin zhoumi tega membiarkan kakaknya sendiri yang mencari uang untuk keperluan rumah sakit halmeoni dan juga biaya kuliahnya selama ini. Sungmin benar-benar noona yang hebat walaupun dia hanya adik tiri sungmin yang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya teteapi sungmin sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, karna sungmin sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi selain halmeoni, zhoumi dan juga kedua orang tua yang telah membuangnya.

.

.

.

"noona aku sudah merapihkan dapur."ucap zhoumi.

"ne, gomawo zho-zho."

Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya "jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"kenapa? Itu sangat manis zho-zho." Sungmin terkekeh geli melihat tampang adiknya yang kesal.

"hentikan! Donghae jadi ikut-ikutan noona tau."

"ada apa? Donghae di sini." Entah dari mana asalnya,tiba-tiba saja donghae sudah ada di antara sungmin dan juga zhoumi, mengacungkan tangannya ke atas.

Zhoumi mendelik terkejut " yak.. membuat kaget saja."

Dongahe cuman nyengir saat di teriakin zhoumi seperti itu, tunggu di mana sungmin chagi?.donghae yang melihat sungmin, menghampiri sungmin dengan berjinjit akan mengejutkan ming eoh.

Zhoumi yang malas melihat kelakuan donghae yang selalu saja mengoda sungmin, menghampiri cepat dan menarik telinga donghae.

"a..aa.. sakit sakit aduh." Donghae memegang kupingnya yang di tarik zhoumi.

"sedang apa?." Masih dengan tanggannya yang menjewer kuping donghae.

"sungmin chagi tolong." Donghae memesang muka melas kearah sungmin, sungmin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, tidak pernah akur tetapi selalu bersama.

"zhoumi hentikan kesian donghae."

Zhoumi melepaskan cekalan tangannya di kuping donghae. Donghae mengusap cepat kupingnya yang merah "kupingku serasa mau lepan min."

"hentikan memasang wajah melas seperti itu ikan."

"min tolong." Donghae berlari kearah sungmin dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung sungmin, yak donghae modus XD

Zhoumi menghampiri donghae dan menariknya dari belakang punggung sungmin pergi kearah menuju ke luar restorant "sudah ayuk pergi, kelas sebentar lagi dimulai." Zhoumi meraih tasnya tasnya yang tidak jauh darinya. "noona aku pergi dulu." Zhoumi masih menarik baju donghae.

"baru jam berapa ini? Masih pagi zhoumi, aku tetap disini." Donghae teriak heboh.

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua namja yang sudah dewasa itu, mungkin hanya badannya yang tumbuh tetapi kelakuan seperti anak-anak , haha lucu sekali bikin gemas saja,sungmin teringat sesuatu.

"zhou siang kau harus sudah disini menggantikan noona."teriak sungmin.

Zhoumi menghentikan jalannya bingung "siang? Bukannya jam 3 (15.00) ?."

"aku ada perlu pokoknya siang jam 11.00 tidak boleh terlambat."

"tapi aku ada kelas noona."

"bolos sesekali jangan terlalu rajin." Sungmin mengejapkan matanya polos.

"yak noona sendiri yang suruh aku cepat lulus."

"tapi ini penting, pokoknya tidak boleh terlambat." Sungmin pergi meninggalkan zhoumi yang masih bingung dengan sikap noonanya, tidak biasanya. Mencurigakan.

.

.

.

.

11.25

.

.

Sungmin mengernyit gusar, ia berjalan kiri dan kanan di depan restaurant. Di lihatnya segelombolan mahasiswa yang baru keluar dari kampus tempat adiknya kuliah, tapi tidak ada zhoumi di mana adiknya itu, karna sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan restaurant sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali dan menunggunya di sana.

.

"min kemana saja?."Tanya Vernon pelan.

"maaf, aku mencari adikku zhoumi." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Vernon. "sepertinya kita akan sedikit lebih siang pergi ke perpustakaan." Ucap sungmin ragu.

"tak apa." Vernon tersenyum.

" _ya ampun manis sekali, ya tuhan bahkan aku ingin meleleh sekarang juga._ " Ucap sungmin dalam benaknya senang. "kau ingin minum apa? Aku yang teraktir." Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya.

"apa saja." Sungmin dengan semangat mengambil minuman ke arah dapur restaurant.

.

.

.

"gara-gara kau aku terlambat pergi ke restaurant." Zhoumi berjalan cepat , melirik jam tangannnya.

"maaf, tapi tugas itu benar-benar susah, Cuma kau yang bisa zho-zho." Donghae mengikuti zhoumi dari belakang.

.

.

Zhoumi sudah sampai di restorant, tapi tunggu sepertinya zhoumi mengenali siapa yang sedang duduk yang tidak jauh dari sebrang saat dia masuk, zhoumi berjalan kearah vernon yang sedang duduk menunggu sungmin yang sedang mengambil minuman untuknya, dan di ikuti oleh donghae di sampingnya.

"dokter? Sedang apa disini?."tanyanya ragu.

Vernon menoleh kearah zhoumi "hai zhoumi". Dia menaikan tanganya sedikit "aku sedang ada janji." Lanjutnya.

Zhoumi menganguk kecil. "ah~ seperti itu."

Donghae yang di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan dokter itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, jangan-jangan ini dokter bule yang di taksir sungminya, aku harus mencari tau . "hallo.. ehm~ what you name, my name is lee donghae." Ucap donghae terbata-bata, bahasa inggrisnya memang tidak jago, tapi aku harus berusaha, semangatnya.

Vernon meraih tangan donghae bersalaman." Hai.. choi hansol, panggil saja Vernon." Ucapnya ramah.

Donghae berdenyit bingung "choi?."

Belum juga donghae mengintrogasi dokter itu, sungmin sudah datang dengan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "yak zhoumi lama sekali, kan noona sudah bilang jangan terlambat." Sungmin menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

Zhoumi menyatukan kedua tlapak tangannya , meminta maaf " maaf noona, ini gara-gara si ikan." Zhoumi melirik donghae menuduh.

"tidak sungmin chagi itu tudak benar." Belanya.

Sungmin melepas apronnya dan memberikannya ke zhoumi " ya sudah, aku titp restaurant". Sungmin melirik Vernon " yuk ." sungmin menarik tangan Vernon pergi.

.

.

"ohh jadi itu bule yang di taksir sungmin?." Umpat donghae kesal. " apa si bagusnya. belonde gitu, aneh."

"terserah kau saja." Zhoumi memakai apron dan mulai bekerja menggantikan noonanya, zhoumi terlalu malas mendengar perkataan donghae, lebih baik dia bekerja.

"hai zho-zho dengarkan dong, jangan bekerja dulu,"donghae berjalan mengikuti zhoumi.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"masuk."ucapnya datar.

"ada apa tuan memangil saya?"

"nanti sore kau jemput yeoja restouran itu, bawa kerumahku."

"baik tuan, apa ada lagi?." Tanyanya sopan.

"tidak, keluarlah." Dengan wajah datar kyuhyun masih memperhatikan berkas-berkasnya.

' _lee sungmin'_ ujar kyuhyun serius.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Vernon sudah sampai di perpustakaan umum yang terletak di tengah kota seoul, perpustakaan ini memang sangat besar kalau hanya sungmin saja sendiri yang mencari arti dari kalungnya ini.

Mereka sudah berada di tempat barisan buku – buku yang mereka perlukaan untuk mencari arti dari simbol kalung liotin sungmin, mereka mengambil buku sangat banyak, bahkan hingga menumpuk tinggi di meja mereka, berbagai buku sudah mereka cari, tetapi yang mendekati symbol itu bahkan tidak ada, sungmin hampir frustasi tetapi dia tidak boleh menyerah, neneknya hanya member petunjuk tentang liontin ini, ini adalahh harapan satu – satunya.

"disini hanya symbol-simbol goresan , tunggu, min cepat kemari."

Sungmin beanjak dari duduknyua menghampiri Vernon, "apa? Menemukan sesuatu?." Sungmin ngamati buku yang sedang di hadapan Vernon.

"ini lihat, gambar ini persis seperti ukiran di liontin mu."

Sungmin menatap gambar itu tidak percaya " satu hati di dalam dua tubuh." Bisik sungmin pelan.

Sungmin melirik Vernon , mengangguk membenarkan "sepertinya ini."

Vernon mulai membaca isi buku tersebut "bahasa kuno simbolis, symbol yang mengambar dua tubuh berlawanan, tetapi sebenarnya menunjukan satu jiwa." Vernon melirik sungmin bingung dan juga sama sebaliknya ".sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah paradox dari jiwa perempuan dan laki-laki, pertama mengambarkan jiwa ibu dan anaknya yang belum lahir." Lanjutnya.

"maksudnya apa?." Sela sungmin bingung.

"kalau dari segi kedokteran mungkin janin dan rahim."

Sungmin memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut "kepalaku pusing."

"aku lanjutkan, disini tertulis ehm~sebuah hati yang terbelah menjadi dua jiwa yang terpisah."

Sungmin terduduk lemas, meletakan kepalanya di meja "apa itu? Apa tentang aku yang tepisah dengan kedua orang tua ku?."bisiknya lemas.

Vernon menyangga dagunya seperti sedang berfikir "di sini kata terbelah, apa mungkin maksudnya konflik?." Vernon melirik sungmin yang sedang pusing dengan kata-kata buku itu yang susah dia cerna.

"itu mungkin alasan orang tua ku membuangku, konflik, mungkin mereka bercerai." Ucap sungmin sedih, apa benar seperti itu? ,mereka benar-benar sudah tak menginkan keberadaannya?.

"jangan asal bicara min."

"mungkin saja kan, buktinya halmeoni hanya memberiku petunjuk seperti itu, mungkin agar aku tidak ngotot untuk mencari mereka." Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja "lebih baik kita pulang, sudah jam 15.00 aku harus menjengguk halmeoni."

Vernon menatap sungmin sedih dan tersenyum kearah yeoja itu. "aku akan mencari siapa pembuat liontin itu, kita masih ada harapan."

Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir perlahan "gomawo." Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu terparkir rapih di depan restaurant, beberapa namja berjas memasuki restaurant, umtuk menjemput yeoja yang di suruh tuannya itu.

Zhoumi yang melihat beberapa orang mencurigakan, berjalan menghampiri. "selamat datang, ada tempat kosong disebelah sama, mari saya an..".

Belum juga zhoumi selesai bicara sudah di sela " maaf kami mencari lee sungmin." Ucapnya tegas.

"lee sungmin?." Ucap nya bingung "ada keperluan apa?." Lanjutnya.

"kami di suruh menjemputnya."

"untuk? Dia kakakku , ada apa ini sebenarnya?."

Zhoumi menganguk mengerti dengan penjelasan yang di berikan nanja dibalik telfon yang sedang zhoumi dengarkan, ternyata masalah laptop kemarin,ya ampun bikin kaget saja -_- , tapi kenapa harus dijemput seperti ini ? yang benar saja.

"maaf yah tuan cho kyuhyun, sungmin sedang tidak ada dia sedang pergi keluar."

"kemana dia pergi?." Ucap kyuhyun datar.

"kalau jam segini dia pergi kerumah sakit, jadi mungkin kau bisa mencarinya besok, tenang saja kami tidak akan kabur kami akan bertanggung jawab."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya "berikan telfon ini ke pengawalku".

Zhoumi mengerutkan dahinya kesal, semaunya, seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruhnya, zhoumi mengembalikan telfon itu.

.

" ya tuan."

"pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, kau harus membawa sungmin sekarang".teriak kyuhyun kesal, dia harus bertemu dengan sungmin sekarang juga dan cepat membuat perjajian dengannya.

"baik tuan." Ucapnya patuh.

Pengawal itu pun pergi tanpa permisi setelah menerima perintah dari tuanya, zhoumi melihat mereka pulang tanpa permisi benar-benar jengkel, tidak tuan itu tidak pengawalnya benar-benar tidak sopan, benar-benar cocok.

.

.

.

sungmin sedang duduk sendiri di taman sekitar rumah sakit, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelehkan untuknya, dengan semua fakta aneh yang baru saja ia temukan tentang artin liontin nya yang sangat membuat susuah di cerna oleh otaknya. Melelahkan rasanyaingin tidur sebentar dan melupakan kejadian hari ini.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi hari ini, lelah mungkin mewakili kondisi fisik sungmin saat ini.

.

.

.

"kau cari kesana dan kau kesana, yang lain ikut saya."

Beberapa pengawal berjas hitam mulai menyusuri setiap ruang rumah sakit, mereka berpencar untuk mencari lee sungmin, kalau mereka tidak dapat membawa yeoja itu hari ini saja, mereka mungkin akan terancam dipecat.

.

Pengawal itu berbicaa pengan clipphone yang terhubung denbgan pengawal lain, "aku menemukannya."ucap salah satu pengawal.

.

.

.

.

"euhh.." sungmin mengegakan tubuhnya mengubah posisi tidunya, tunggu. Kenapa empuk sekali tidak seperti kasur dirumahnya, dan ehm~ wangi sekali kamarnya benar-benar nyaman, sungmi mengerak-gerakan tangnya mengusap-usap kasur, lembut. Seprai ini lembut bahkan sangat lembut di kulitnya.

Tunggu! Sungmin mulai tersadar mengerutkan dahinya bingung, aku di mana? Sungmin membuka matanya cepat, di lihatnya langit kamar yang dengan dekorasi mewah, sungmin mengejap matanya bingung, aku tidak sedang tidak bermimpikan, di kucek matanya dengan jemari mungilnya.

"kau sudah bangun." Ucap namja yang sedang ada di sebrang sungmin terduduk dengan meapihkan Koran yang sedang di rapihkan,

Sungmin berdenyit bingung "siapa?."

Namja itu terbangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri sungmin yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya, sungmin melotot kaget siapa yang dilihatnya "tu-tuan berjas!", kagetnya "sedang apa kau disini?." Lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada "ini rumah ku."

"MWO?."

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Fiyuhhhhhh..

.

.

.

#10YearsWithSungmin

#Happy10thAnniversarySungmin

.

.

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan

.

.

Yang nyempetin baca epep aneh ini terimakasih^^

.

.

Jangan lupa hilangkan jejak dan ripiuwww XD

.

.

See you?


	4. Chapter 4

" _euhh.." sungmin mengegakan tubuhnya mengubah posisi tidunya, tunggu. Kenapa empuk sekali tidak seperti kasur dirumahnya, dan ehm~ wangi sekali kamarnya benar-benar nyaman, sungmi mengerak-gerakan tangannya mengusap-usap kasur, lembut. Seprai ini lembut bahkan sangat lembut di kulitnya._

 _Tunggu! Sungmin mulai tersadar mengerutkan dahinya bingung, aku di mana? Sungmin membuka matanya cepat, di lihatnya langit kamar yang dengan dekorasi mewah, sungmin mengejap matanya bingung, aku tidak sedang tidak bermimpikan, di kucek matanya dengan jemari mungilnya._

" _kau sudah bangun." Ucap namja yang sedang ada di sebrang sungmin terduduk dengan merapihkan Koran yang sedang di rapihkan,_

 _Sungmin berdenyit bingung "siapa?."_

 _Namja itu terbangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri sungmin yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya, sungmin melotot kaget siapa yang dilihatnya "tu-tuan berjas!", kagetnya "sedang apa kau disini?." Lanjutnya._

 _Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya didada "ini rumah ku."_

" _MWO?."_

Liontin

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik joyer, sungmin milik saya, tetap lee chunhwa adalah mertua saya XD , tapi epep abal dan absurd ini milik saya dan ide imajinasi sepenuhnya hanya saya seorang yang punya.

.

.

Summary: Liontin itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuknya apakah sungmin dapat memecahkan kode liontin itu?, sungmin sangat berharap dapat bertemu keluarganya walaupun selalu dicegah neneknya, tetapi sungmin malah terjebak dengan kyuhyun namja sok berkuasa dan juga arogan.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Sungmin mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali , posisinya masih terduduk diatas kasur, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi? Seinggatnya dia sedang berada di taman rumah sakit dan… -_-

Sungmin mencoba mengingat – ingat kembali apa yang terjadi tapi dia tidak dapat mengigatnya sama sekali, apa aku diculik? Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja, sungmin menegakan kepalanya untuk melihat kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri angkuh di sampingnya. Sungmin melihat curiga, mengerutkan bibir mungilnya.

"kau!"tunjuk sungmin "menculikukan?".

"apa yang kau katakan lee sungmin." Ucap kyuhyun datar.

"kau? Dasar tuan berjas penculik. Aku mau pulang." Rengek sungmin kencang, terlalu panik dan bingung, pikiran buruk tiba-tiba saja datang dipikirannya, sungmin tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Kyuhyun menutup sebelah telinganya dengan jari tulunjuk, berisik. Ada apa dengan yeoja ini baru bangun sudah membuat kegaduhan.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menutup mulut sungmin dengan tangan satunya. Sungmin melotot kaget, di tariknya tangan kyuhyun kencang tapi percuma tangan itu tetep membekap mulut sungmin kencang.

"stttt.. berisik."

"ehmm.. ehmm..," sungmin masih berontak.

"diam." Sungmin memicingkan matanya tak terima dengan perlakuan seperti ini, apa-apaan ini sudah dia di bawa entah kemana sekarang memerintahkan dia untuk diam, siapa yeoja yang tidak kaget yang tiba-tiba terbangun di atas ranjang seorang namja yang namanya saja sungmin tidak tau.

Sungmin masih menarik tangan kyuhyun agar melepaskan tangannya dari bibir sungmin, kyuhyun melihat kelakuan sungmin seperti itu benar-benar membuatnya naik darah, apa yeoja ini tidak bisa meneruti apa katanya sebentar saja!. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dihadapan sungmin, menatap sungmin dingin, sungmin mundur sedikit terkejut.

"diam. Atau kuperkosa disini."

sungmin menelan ludahnya kaku, tertalu takut dengan tatapan namja itu. Apa dia serius? Ya tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya pelan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin patuh tersenyum menyeringai " good girl." Lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bibir mungil sungmin.

"oke aku sudah diam. Tolong jelaskan mengapa kau menculiku?." Ucapnya menuntut.

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya sebelah bingung "menculikmu? Tidak."

"lalu? Kenapa aku bisa di sini, kalau tidak diculik."

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin malas, dilipat kedua tanganya didada " kau. Kelinci kebo."

Seperti di sambar geledek, sungmin terkejut dengan perkataan namja yang sedang berdiri di samping ranjangnnya, oke saya ralat ranjang tuan berjas "a-apa kau bilang? Kelinci kebo."

"kau. Sudah dibangun kan oleh pengawalku tapi kau malah asik tidur dan mendengkur."

.

 _Pengawal itu berbicara dengan clipphone yang terhubung dengan pengawal lain, "aku menemukannya."ucap salah satu pengawal._

" _di mana sekarang kau berada." Ketua pengawal mengintupsi._

" _di tengah taman rumah sakit."_

" _baik tahan dia, kami kesana."_

 _Tap tap tap_

 _Beberapa pengawal yang mendengar perintah tersebut langsung berlari ke tempat sungmin berada, mereka takut sungmin akan kabur karena terkejut dengan pengawal-pengawal yang mencarinya, tetapi.._

" _dia tertidur, bagaimana ini?."_

" _apa benar dia lee sungmin?." Ucap pengawal lainnya._

 _Pengawal yang menjadi ketuanya merogoh kantungnya dan megelukan selembar foto. Foto seorang yeoja yang di perintahkan oleh tuannya._

" _benar ini lee sungmin."_

" _terus bagaimana ini? Apa kita angkat saja?."_

" _jangan. Coba kau bangunkan." Perintah pengawal yang menjadi ketua._

 _Di goyang-goyangkan badan sungmin perlahan, tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun, sungmin benar-benar tertidur dangat lelap, apa dia tidak merasa sedang tertidur di sebuah taman. " nona, nona lee sungmin." Pengawal itu masih memcoba membangunkan sungmin tetapi tetap tidak ada respon dari empunya._

" _kita tunggu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi bangun."_

 _Pengawal yang jumlahnya 7 orang itu pn dengan sabar menunggu sungmin untuk tebangun dari tidurnya, ada yang duduk , mondar mandir gak jelas, bahkan ada yang sempat membeli coffe di tempat makan rumah sakit, tetapi sungmin masih asik tertidur, bahkan sekarang posisinya merebahkan tubuhnya dengan di tekutt kedua kakinya, dan kedua tangannya dilipat di jadikan bantalan._

 _15 menit_

 _35 menit_

 _45 menit_

 _Sudah hampir sejam mereka menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seperti akan terbangun, karna sudah tidak sabar menunggu akhirnya mereka membawa sungmin dengan terpaksa dengan keadaan yang masih terlelap tidur._

 _._

Mulut sungmin terbuka lebar tidak percaya, apa yang di bilang tadi? Mendengkur? Mungkin sungmin masih terima dengan sebutan kelici kebo tapi apa dia bilang? Aku mendengkur? Chk yang benar saja, dia benar-benar sudah merendahkan seorang yeoja dengan perkataan dustanya itu. "aku tidak mendengkur." Geram sugmin.

"yasudah terserah. Sekarang bangun dan ikut aku." Kyuhyun meninggalkan sungmin yang masih mengeram sebal. Apa-apaan si menyebalkan sekali, sudah mengatai dia mendengkur sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruh dia bangun dari tempat tidur yang empuk ini yang benar saja dia tidak tau kalau aku sudah nyaman kkk~ #plak

Sungmin bangun dengan sigap mengejar kyuhyun keluar dari kamar yang dia tempatin, saat keluar dari kamar sungmin mengejap matanya berkali-kali tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, rumah ini sangat besar bahkan sangat besar kalau di bilang ini adalah rumah, sungmin sedikit terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namja ini benar-benar kaya raya pikir sungmin.

.

disinilah sungmin sekarang berada ruang kerja namja berjas itu, ruangannya sangat besar bahkan ada lemari untuk menyimpan buku-buku seperti perpustakaan kecil, dokumen-dokumen yang tersusun rapi sesuai abjad , dan juga bar mini, ini sebenarnya ruanggan kerja atau apa -_- pikir sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja kerjanya , sungmin masih terpaku melihat ruangan kerja kyuhyun , sungmin mendekati lemari yang berisi buku-buku, mata sungmin terpaku dengan buku yang ditemukannya, ya ampun ini kan penulis kesukaanku.

Kyuhyun melirik sungmin "ternyata kau menyukai sex seperti itu,"

Sungmin melihat kyuhyun sebal "apa maksud mu?."

"itu. Buku yang kau pegang. Fifty shades of grey".

Sungmin membulatkan mulutnya mengerti "owh~ aku suka kisah cinta mereka, romantis. Bukan sex nya, lagian ucapannya ambigu sekali."

"mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa lee sungmin. Duduk." Kyuhyun menyentakan dagunya kecil mengarah ke sofa yang di sebelah sungmin.

Kyuhyun memberikan lembaran kertas , di ambilnya kertas itu bingung , " apa ini?."

"surat perjanjian."

"untuk?."

Kyuhyun merebahkan punggungnya kesal, jadi dia belum sadar juga untuk apa dia di bawa kemari dan apa salahnya kemarin terhadapnya. "jadi kau belum mengerti? Restaurant! Air! Laptop! Data! ." di tekannya kata demi kata agar yeoja yang sekarang ada dihadapannya dapat mengigat apa yang terjadi. "dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sudah mengingatnya."

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf "maafkan saya tuan, saya mohon kemurahan hati anda."

"duduk. Baca kertas itu, dan tanda tangani segera." Kyuhyun mengambil sebatang rokok dari saku jasnya, menaruh di sela bibir tebalnya, dan menyalakan pelatuk api, di hirupnya lekat tembakau itu.

.

.

Surat perjanjian lee sungmin sebagai maid pribadi cho kyuhyun.

Kami yangbertanda tangan dibawah ini:

Nama : Cho kyuhyun

Dalam hal ini bertindak dan atas nama pribadi yang telah dirugikan selanjutnya di sebut sebagai orang pertama.

Nama : Lee sungmin

Dalam hal ini bertindak dan atas nama pribadi yang selanjutnya disebut sebagai pihak kedua.

Pihak pertama dan pihak kedua telahh melakukan kesepakataan perjanjian berupa perjanjian kerja untuk mengantikan ganti rugi pihak pertama dengan ketentuan sebagai berikut:

Pasal 1

Jenis pekerjaan

Pihak pertama akan memberikan pekerjaan kepada pihak kedua berupa maid pribadi untuk pihak pertama.

Pasal 2

Mekanisme

Pihak kedua harus bersedia menjadi maid pribadi pihak pertama selama 2 bulan penuh tanpa paksaan,pihak kedua bersedia meluangkan waktunya kepada pihak pertama, selalu ada jika pihak pertama membutuhkan.

Pasal 3

Ketentuan

Apa pun di perintahkan pihak pertama harus dituruti pihak kedua tanpa terkecuali, dan pihak pertama selalu benar.

.

.

"tunggu surat perjanjian macam apa ini? Pihakku yang selalu dirugikan."

Kyuhyun meletakan rokonya "jadi?."

"pertama tentang pasal 2 . waktu 2 bulan sangat lama untuk sebuah laptop ehmm.. yah kau tau kan kau kaya dan mudah membelinya," sungmin mengaruk lehernya pelan, takut dia salah bicara.

"aku tidak butuh ganti rugi laptopku yang kubutuhkan data-data ku yang sudah kau hilangkan."ucapnya sinis.

"maaf. Baiklah tapi selama 2 bulan jam kerjaku hanya sore hari bagaima?."

"kenapa kau yang memutuskan?."

"ehm~ begini tuan.." sungmin melirik kertas yang ada di tanggannya "cho kyuhyun. Aku bekerja kau tau di restaurant dan aku harus menjenguk halmeoni dirumah sakit, waktu kosongku hanya sore hari."

Kyuhyun berpikir menimbang-nimpang ucapan sungmin "baiklah. Ada lagi?."

"dan ini pasal 3 tertulis Apa pun di perintahkan pihak pertama harus dituruti pihak kedua tanpa terkecuali, dan pihak pertama selalu benar. Ini maksudnya apa? Aku ingin menambahkan kecuali."

"seperti?." Tanya kyuhyun.

"sex." Ucap sungmin pelan.

"tulislah lalu tanda tanganni." Kyuhyun melempar pelan pulpen ke arah sungmin. Sungmin menanda tanganni surat perjanjian tersebut lalu di ikuti kyuhyun bergantian."besok kau harus di sini jam 5 (17.00)."

"tunggu. Aku mulai besok?."

" _tentu aja semakin cepat semakin bagus."_ Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam benaknya." Ada masalah?."

"berikan aku 1 hari untuk bersiap-siap okey."

"kau menawar?."

"bukan seperti itu, aku ada urusan penting besok."

"terserah."

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu tuan cho kyuhyun." Sungmin membukukan badannya sopan, dan keluar pergi dari ruanggan kerja itu, kyuhyun melihat sungmin menyeringan menang, di hirupnya rokok yang sudah hampir habis setengah.

.

.

Setelah kejadin kemarin yang membingungkaan, sungmin hari ini seperti biasa pergi kerumah sakit lebih awal dari yang biasa di jadwalkan, mengganti bunga, mengelap tubuh halmeoninya dan menunggu pemeriksaan oleh dokter tercintanya vernon.

Vernon mengajak sungmin makan siang bersama dan iyakan dengan semangat oleh sungmin. Siapa yang akan menolak ajakan namja yang sedang ditaksirnya kkk~

Vernon membawa makanan pesananya dan juga sungmin,mereka duduk berhadapan.

"tumben sekali kau menjenguk halmeoni jam segini. Tidak biasanya."

"yahh aku ada pekerjaan sampingan setiap sore." Sungmin mengaduk-aduk supnya memutar.

"bagaimana dengan restouran?."

"aku akan bergantian dengan zhoumi kau tenang saja." Sungmin tersenyum manis, ya ampun dia menghawatirkan ku sepertinya.

"dan tentang liontin itu?."

"aku tidak tau." Ucap sungmin lemas.

"bagaimana hari ini? Jadwalku kosong abis ini."

"jinjja?" ucapnya semangat.

"bagaimana? Kita kelilingi toko – toko perhiasan, bisa saja ada yang tau siapa pembuatnya dan kita Tanya siapa pemesannya, bagaimana?."

Mata sungmin berbinar, ya ampun sudah tampan, pintar pula, kau memang tipe ku dok kkk~ "baiklah, aku tunggu di taman rumah sakit."

.

.

Vernon dan sungmin mulai berkeliling dari toko perhiasan ke toko yang lain, dengan sesekali bercanda mereka sangat terlihat akrab atau mungkin sangat dekat.

Menanyakan setiap penjaga toko 'apakah kau tau tentang lintin ini' tetapi sudah 4 toko mereka datangi jawabannya tetap sama mereka tidak tau malah menawarkan 'apa anda akan menjualnya? Kami siap membayar mahal untuk liontin ini' sungmin tidak tau kalau liontin ini mempunyai harga yang lumayan mahal, mungkin kalau keadaan terhimpit tidak ada uang sama sekali untuk halmeoni nya mungkin sungmin malah akan menjualnya dan melupakan keinginannya bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

"ini sudah hampir sore, bagaimana kalau kita makan." Rengek sungmin.

Vernon tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan sungmin yang mulai muncul, Vernon mencubit hidung sungmin pelan " baiklah gadis manja. Kau mau makan apa?"

"ada restaurant jepang di sana, sushi? Bagaiman?."

"baiklah."

Sungmin dan Vernon sudah duduk dan memesan makanan sushi yang berbeda, sungmin memakan makanan nya dengan lahap, Vernon hanya tersenyum geli melihat sungmin makan seperti anak kecil, sangat mengemaskan.

"tunggu." Ucap Vernon.

Sungmin mengejap matanya bingung "ada apa?."

"itu nasi, di atas bibir mu sungmin." Vernon menunjuk bibirnya sendiri, member tahu letak nasi itu berada.

"mana? Sudah belum?." Sungmi masih mengusap bibirnya.

Vernon meraih tangan sungmin " ini di sini." Mengarahkan tangan sungmin.

Detak jantung sungmin cepat, seperti akan keluar dari dadanya, ya ampun jantung tolong lah berhenti, dia pasti dapat mendengarkan detak jantungku, bagaimana ini.

.

Tidak jauh dari restourant, sorang namja memperhatikan di balik mobil mewahnya apa yang sedang di lakukan sungmin dan juga Vernon, dikepal tangannya kesal. Raut wajahnya mengeras, tatapan matanya panas, "cari siapa namja itu dan ada hubungan apa dengan sungmin." Bentaknya kesal.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Jalan ceritanya makin sinetron bangat yah? Hehe XD

oh iya yang chap 2 belum saya perbaiki namanya Vernon bukan veron tapi di chap 3 sudah saya ubah biar tidak bingung^^

terimakasih kepada :

Baby niz 137 , cho min hae , Heldamagnae , KikyWP16 , loupeu , , PumpkinEvil137 , RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper , SecretVin137 , Viyomi , Wiprasetyalee , wulankyu92 , Yeojamingming , yunimarisa7 , 0212echy , IYou , Ji Sun , Narunaru bofi , kyuxmine , wulankyu92 , roudhloh , yunimarisa7 , dan guest yang entah siapa ^^

yang sudah mereviews , favorit dan juga follow

Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih^^

.

.

Typo bertebaran

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dan ripiuww

.

See you?


	5. Chapter 5

Liontin

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik joyer, sungmin milik saya, tetap lee chunhwa adalah mertua saya XD , tapi epep abal dan absurd ini milik saya dan ide imajinasi sepenuhnya hanya saya seorang yang punya.

.

.

Summary: Liontin itu adalah satu-satu jalan untuknya apakah sungmin dapat memecahkan kode liontin itu?, sungmin sangat berharap dapat bertemu keluarganya walaupun selalu dicegah neneknya, tetapi sungmin malah terjebak dengan kyuhyun namja sok berkuasa dan juga arogan.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

" _park ahjushi kenapa eomma tidak ingin menemuiku"_

" _park ahjushi bacakan buku cerita, eomma tidak ingin membacakannya. Dia melempar buku ini huweee.."_

" _kenapa appa dan eomma selalu bertengkar park ahjushi?"_

" _eomma kenapa membenci kyu? ayo kita bermain"_

" _hentikan! Aku bukan eomma mu. Berhenti mengucapkan itu"_

 _._

"hah hah hah," kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh keringat menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat, nafas kyuhyun terhengkal-hengkal meraup susah udara disekitarnya. Mimpi itu muncul membangunkannya kembali, setiap waktu kyuhyun tidak menginkan mimpi itu muncul kembali. Apapun akan kyuhyun lakukan agar mimpi itu tidak muncul kembali dengan cara memperbaiki keluarganya dengan perlahan dan di mulai dari sungmin.

Kyuhyun megusap wajah penuh keringat gusar, dia tertidur bersandar di bangku ruang kerjanya. Oh syukurlah.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan mewah yang menempel manis di tangannya 11.00 . bahkan ini masih siang kenapa dia bisa ketiduran? Kyuhyun terdiam memikirkan seseorang "aku merindukanmu min."

.

.

Suasana restouran seperti bisa ramai dan dapat terkendali dengan sungmin, memberi ucapan salam , menghampiri pelanggan kesana kemari, mengantarkan pesanan itu dapat sungmin lakukan sekaligus . mungkin karna sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan seperti ini sungmin benar-benar pekerja keras.

"hai sungmin chagi." Donghae baru memasuki restaurant dan langsung melihat sungmin dan menyapanya.

"hai hae. Duduklah." Dengan sibuk sungmin masih mengantarkan beberapa pesanan.

Zhoumi yang tidak jauh dari donghae , melihat noona nya sedang sibuk, zhoumi menghampiri sungmin dan merebut nampan yang ada ditangan sungmin pelan, sungmin terkejut. "sini aku bantu."

Sungmin mengambil nampan dari tangan zhoumi " tidak. Duduklah bersama donghae aku tau kalian lelah setelah ujian, akan ku siapkan makanan, tunggu sebentar oke."

"tapi noona." Zhoumi mengejar sungmin tidak terima, zhoumi tidak ingin sungmin jatuh sakit karna kelelahan bekerja demi dirinya.

Sungmin mendorong punggung zhoumi agar menjauh dari dapur dan mendudukan zhoumi di samping donghae yang sedang duduk manis dengan memandang sungmin penuh sayang. Zhoumi mendesah sebal diliiknya donghae "apa yang kau tatap." Zhoumi mendorong kepala donghae pelan.

"aiss.. ganggu saja. Tidak perlu bertanya kau pasti sudah tau."

Zhoumi menyipitkan matanya sipit. Tatapan macam apa itu "hentikan ikan. Jangan menatap paha noona ku seperti itu."

"apa maksudmu." Donghae tidak terima "aku menatap wajahnya zho-zho manisss~,"

"tapi kau menatap noona ku mesum. Menjijikan."

"beginilah mukaku, kau jangan menghina yah. Lagian aku tidak pernah menatap sungmin mesum. Tapi mungkin aku pernah memikirkannya saat bermain solo hahah." Donghae tertawa dengan ucapannya. Ya ampun sungmin ku chagi kapan adikmu yang tinggi ini akan merestui kita kkk~

Plak ..

Zhoumi memukul kepala donghae sekarang sedikit keras. Apa-apaan ucapannya itu dasar! "jangan bercanda. Dasar ikan busuk."

"dasar tiang listrik." Ejek donghe tidak mau kalah.

"apa kau bilang tadi, kau saja yang pendek."

"hey hey hey apa sih. Ini noona bawakan makanan aku yang teraktir." Ucap sungmin melerai, dasar padahal mereka berdua bersahabat tetapi sering sekali berantem bikin gemas saja.

"untuk apa teraktir juga donghae. Biar dia membayar." Zhoumi meraih mangkuk ramen pedas yang sudah disiapkan sungmin untuknya. Noona nya sangat tau jika habis ujian seperti ini memang paling enak makan ramen yang super pedas agar otak mereka tidak kembali membeku.

"sirik. Sebagai calon yeojachigu memang harus mengerti kondisi dompet namjanya kkk~. Min bisakah aku meminta susu? Aku haus." Ucapnya manja.

Zhoumi yang melihat wajah donghae seperti itu sangat ingin muntah "jangan sok imut deh, noona cepat bawakan dia susu pasti dia merasa pendek." Sindir zhoumi dan tertawa kecil.

"sudah sudah sekarang makan nanti dingin."

Zhoumi dan donghae mulai menyatap ramen yang di sediakan sungmin untuk mereka, dan mereka ber dua kembali akur seperti biasa , mungkin pertengkaran itu menandakan kalau mereka memang yang sangat dekat, buktinya dari semester 1 hingga mereka hampir lulus mereka berdua selalu bersama-sama.

Krincing krincing..

"anyeongg selamat." Sungmin berhenti dan menatap oh ya ampun "oppa sedang apa kau kemari." Ucap sungmin senang dan menghampiri Vernon yang juga tersenyum.

"hai sungmin. Aku datang untuk makan, lapar sekali min."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengarahkan bangku kosong yang satu meja dengan zhoumi dan donghae. " kau duduk disini yah oppa taka pa kan?." Dengan tatapan kecewa, karna restaurant sedang penuh bahkan untuk memesan meja sendiri.

Vernon memandang donghae dan zhoumi bergantian dan tersenyum kecil melirik sungmin "tak apa. Aku senang tidak makan sendirian." Vernon duduk.

"kau ingin makan apa?."

"aku ingin seperti mereka."

"baiklah." Sungmin berlalu pergi tersenyum senang, kenapa dokter itu bisa disini apa merindukanku kkk~

.

Donghae merihat Vernon tidak suka, sedang apa si dia disini? Apa dia tidak punya pasien hari ini apa dia di pecat. Jangan-jangan dia ingin menemui sungminku. Tidak boleh dibiarkan.

"kau dokter sedang apa disini?." Ucap sinis donghae , zhoumi yang mendenger ucapan donghae mendesah malas.

Vernon terkejut dengan ucapak donghae sinis "aku? Tentu saja makan. Ini kan restaurant." Ucap nya santai.

"kenapa jauh-jauh makan disini? Kau dipecat?." Bagus donghae serang dia dengan kata-kata pedasmu.

Vernon tertawa kecil "tidak. Aku hanya ingin makan disini. Apa tidak boleh?."

"hentikan hentikan. Maaf dok temanku sedang datang bulan jadi sedikit sinis." Potongnya.

Donghae melotot kearah zhoumi tidak terima, dia kira aku yeoja "zhoumi kau! Aiass."

"sudah lebih baik kita makan nanti ramenmu dingin."

Donghae memasukan mie ramen yang pedas itu kedalam mulutnya penuh, dia sangat kesal hingga ingin meledak ditambah mie ramen ini sungguh sangat pedas. Kenapa harus ada namja yang disukai sungnya kemari. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Cuaca masih panas terik tetapi kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang beristirahat. Tidak tau mengapa kyuhyun merasa hari ini suasa hatinya sedang tidak enak danmungkin mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya yang terasa kurang bersahat.

Sepi rumah ini benar – benar sepi hanya maid yang lalu lalang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing sesekali maid yang melihat kyuhyun berdenyit bingung. Tumben sekali tuannya pulang sesiang ini , biasanya kyuhyun akan pulang larut malam tenggelam dengan pekerjaan dan segudang kesibukan yang dia buat sendiri.

Inilah yang sangat kyuhyun benci saat pulang kerumah, tidak ada kehangatan kekeluargaan sama sekali, kengininan kyuhyun amat sangat sederhana hanya ingin pulang di sambut dengan senyuman kedua oangtuanya terutama sang eomma.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya yang dilantai atas. Dengan mengendorkan dasinya sedikit terlepas.

"cho kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara berat itu berhenti dan melihat sang appa lah yang menanggil. Kyuhyun menghampiri. "appa." Ucap kyuhyun datar.

"kau sudah pulang?."

Kyuhyun melepaskan jasnya perlahan "ne. aku kurang sehat, appa kapan kembali?,"

"baru saja,"

"kenapa tidak memberitau, nanti bisa ku jemput,"

"tidak usah,istrahatlah"

"appa sudah bertemu eomma?,"

Kyuhyun melihat appanya hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan dan pergi keruangnnya, seperti ada ruang kosong dihatinya, iya hanya ingin appanya mengalah dan berbaik bersama eomma seperti dahulu, penuh dengan senyuman karna kehadirannya, dan melupakan kejadian dahulu yang membuatnya sepi seperti ini, dan kyuhyun sudah bertekat akan mengembalikan kebahagian itu kembali mau atau tidak suka.

.

.

"noona sebentar lagi aka nada liburan semester, sepertinya aku akan lebih membantumu di restaurant."

Sungmin melihat zhoumi senang " oh benarkah? Kapan?,"

"hari ini adalah ujian terahir, mungkin besok,"

Sungmi membuang napasnya lega "syukurlah,"

Zhoumi terlihat bingung " ada apa? Senang sekali?,"

"ya, sepertinya kau harus menggantikan ku di restoran selama libur zho-zho, aku ada pekerjaan saat sore hari."

"pekerjaan apa?," ucapnya bingung.

"kau anak kecil tidak usah tau," sungmin membuka apround nya dan memberikan kezhoumi. "aku pergi kerumah sakit dulu, arraso,"

"titipkan kecupku ini untuk halmeoni. CUP," zhoumi mengecup pipi mulus sungmin sayang, sungmin tersenyum haru. Bukan hanya dirinya yang menghaapkan halmeonicepat sembuh tetapi adiknya ini pun sama seperti dirinya. Walau pun zhoumi hanya adik tiri dan tidak ada ikatan darah sama sekali tetapi zhoumi sangat menyayangi dirinya dan juga halmeoni septi keluarga kandungnya dan member kasih sayang tampa batas seperti dirinya dan halmeoni yang sangat menyayangi zhoumi tetapi bagaimana dengan keluarganya yang sangat berbeda dan asing bahkan sungmin tidak tau rupa meeka seperti apa, jangan kan rupa wajah mereka keberadaannya saja sungmin tidak tau.

Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Vernon yang masih menikmati minumannya sehabis sarapan "oppa kau akan kembali kerumah sakit." sungmin bertanya. Donghae terlihat kesal, apa yang tadi sungmin bilang 'oppa'.

Venon meletakan gelasnya yang sudah hampir habis "iya, kau mau mengjenguk halmeoni? Kita pergi sersama saja. Sebentar," Vernon bangun dan pergi meninggalkan sungmin untuk membayar makannya ke kasir.

Donghae melirik sungmin sinis " min kau peselingkuh."

Sungmin memundurkan kepalanya bingung "aku?," menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"yah kau, ada hubungan apa dengan si blonde itu?."

Sungmin mengedip bingung, berpikir "blonde? Ah Vernon maksudmu hae?."

"iya, kenapa memanggilnya oppa, aku cemburu tau," donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih, wajahnya sepeti minta belas kasihan, ya ampun donghae #plak.

Sungmin tertawa kecil "dia itu lebih tua dari pada ku, masa aku panggil ahjushi,"

Donghae mengangguk setuju "iya pangil saja itu, dia terlihat tua min kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya nanti kau disangat pengasuh manula,"

"ehemm," Vernon berdehem kencang. Donghae pura-pura kembali melanjutkan acara makan ramennya yang masih tersisa sedikit "min ayo,"

Sungmin mengiyakan dan berpamitan kepada zhoumi dan juga donghae yang masih menyibukan dengan ramenya.

"tadi dia bilang aku tua," ucap Vernon kesal , sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"kau dengar. Sudah jangan di ambil hati mereka masih muda."

"tentu saja aku dengar, kencang begitu bicaranya," ucapnya tidak terima.

Sungmin tertawa "haha sudahlah oppa."

.

Vernon dan sungmin memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju rumah sakit, hari masih siang dan sangat pas untuk berjalan-jalan dengan menikmati udara segar seoul yang menyejukan.

"oppa sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang liontin ini?,"

"belum." Desahnya menyesal.

"menurutmu apa aku akan bertemu dengan keluargaku?"

Vernon melihat sungmin sedih "jangan pesimis seperti itu,"

"jangan menatapku seperti itu oppa."

"maaf. Tapi apa kau akan menyerah?,"

Sungmin mengsap wajahnya gusar "tidak tau." Vernon melirik sungmin bingung. "kadang aku berpikir saat aku akan bertemu mereka apa yang akan aku lakukan, mungkin aku akan bilang 'hai aku lee sungmin anak kalian apa kalian masih ingat?' hah~ menyedihkan kan,"

"mungkin saat seperti itu aku akan menarikmu dan mengajakmu pergi dari situ,"

Sungmin mengerutkan bingung dahinya , apa maksudnya " membawa ku pergi? Kenapa?."

"ne? ehm itu, min kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit, aku duluan yah," vernon pun berlari pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masi kebingung.

"ada apa dengannya?," sungmin berjalan pergi ke ruangan kamar halmeoni nya di rawat, kadang sungmin selalu merasa vernon sepeti saat seperti ini akan menyuruhnya menyerah saja dan menerima tetapi di sisi lain vernon lah yang memberi semangat untuk memecah kan kode liontin itu tetapi itu hanya pikiran lewat sungmin dan lalu melupakan apa yang tadi vernon ucapkan, mungkin vernon salah bicara pikir sungmin.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam kyuhyun memandang berdiri di hadapan pintu yang ada didepannya, janganlan mencoba untuk mengetuk menyentuhnya saja kyuhyun harus mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Ceklek

Di lihatnya seisi kamar yang berdominasi dengan mainan anak-anak yang bergeletakan dimana-mana, kamar ini gelap hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk , kyuhyun masuk dan menyalakan saklar yang tidak jauh dari pintu.

Saat menyala suasana kamar anak kecil sangat terasa, dan kyuhyun melihat eomma nya di sama sedang duduk di meja yang bersebelahan dengan box bayi , di hampiri eomma nya dengan pelan agar tidak mengejutkanya.

Kyuhyun memandang sedih sepeti inilah eommanya selama ini hidup dalam kerinduan dan keinginan nya selama ini keinginan yang tidak bisa di kabulkannya karna keegoisan suaminya sendiri.

"eomma," ucap kyuhyun lembut. Yeoja yang masih duduk diam tidak menanggapi , hanya masih terpaku dengan buku dan pensil yang dia pegang, mengoreskan huurf demi huruf yang selalu sama.

"eomma kyu bawa buku tulis baru, yang ini sudah hampir penuh," kyuhyuntidak dipedukan bahkan di lihat saja tidak, kyuhyun sangat sedih melihat eomma nya berubah seperti ini. Rasanay ingin berlari ke ruang kerja appanya dan menghajarnya habis-habisan untuk membuang keegoisannya selama ini, dan menyadarkan apa yang telah dia perbuat.

Yeoja yaitu emmanya menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Lalu kyuhyun megambil buku tulis itu dan membuka lembaran baru yang masih kosong, eommanya pun memulai kembali huruf demi hruf dan merangkai sebuah nama, nama yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

Kyuhyun membuka buku tulis yang ada di tangannya "cho chengmin," ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Tadaaaaaaaaa.. XD XD

Akhirnya permulaan konfliknya muncul walaupun baru dikit-dikit ada yang paham kah? Apa makin gaje XD , typo selalu bertebaran terlalu malas ngedit jadi langsung di update T,T

.

mian baru update selain keabisan ide buat ngetik kata-katanya saya abis tamatin epep abal saya yang me or him? #PLAK

.

.

Terima kasih yang bersedia ripiuw jangan pernah bosen ne ngasih keritik dan saran atau hanya sekedar tinggalkan jejak saya udah senang kok *kedip-kedip*

.

.

See you?


	6. Chapter 6

Saat kebersamaan harus dipisahkan, saat masa yang akan kupikirkan indah harus terhancurkan saat hati yang bahagia akan sebuah kehangatan yang di sebut 'keluarga' harus tergores luka kehilangan dan saat harapan yang indah tertutup dengan kegelapan .

Betapa perih hati ini merasakannya, saat aku dan kalian terpisah yang entah dengan sebuah alasan yang aku tak tau, harus tersingkirkan dengan sebuah kata memisahkan, aku sungguh tak sanggup harus membayangkan saat itu.

Yang ku ingin hanya sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia, berkumpul dan bercanda, semuanya berkumpul di dalam ruangan, hanya ruangan sederhana itu sudah cukup. Di ruangan sederhana itu, terdapat halmeoni, dongsaeng, appa dan eomma. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang hangat dan selalu menyambutku dengan cinta.

.

.

Aku hanya meminta mereka akan kembali saling mencintai, memeluk dengan hangat dan tidak ada pertengkaran. Kembali dengan keluarga kecil yang hanya ada aku, eomma dan appa. Eomma yang selalu mencintaiku tanpa syarat, eomma yang selalu menganggapku sebagai anak, eomma yang selalu ada .

Dan ternyata rasa ini menyedihkan ku pikir hanya aku yang kalian inginkan, kesalahan terberatku saat mengikuti kemauan appa dan melupakan cinta eomma, dia menganggapku sama dengan appa, aku benar-benar bodoh baru menyadarinya, demi sekilas senyum yang tertuju walau bukan untukku, aku bersumpah akan mengembalikan itu walau aku tak tau bagaimana harus mencarinya.

.

.

Liontin

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik joyer, sungmin milik saya, tetap lee chunhwa adalah mertua saya XD , tapi epep abal dan absurd ini milik saya dan ide imajinasi sepenuhnya hanya saya seorang yang punya.

.

.

Summary: Liontin itu adalah satu-satu jalan untuknya apakah sungmin dapat memecahkan kode liontin itu?, sungmin sangat berharap dapat bertemu keluarganya walaupun selalu dicegah neneknya, tetapi sungmin malah terjebak dengan kyuhyun namja sok berkuasa dan juga arogan.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Mulut sungmin terbuka sedikit, matanya mengamati sekitar ruangan tamu yang sedang dia diami, hari ini adalah jadwal sungmin mulai pekerjaan menjadi maid untuk mengantikan laptop kyuhyun yang dia rusak, tetapi sungmin benar-benar bingung apa yang akan nanti dia kerjakan nantinya.

Lihat saja maid lalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing , kesana kemari bawa ini bawa itu, apa benar kyuhyun kekurang seorang maid? Sepertinya kebutuhan sudah tercukupi.

Sungmin masih berdiri di ruang tamu, bukannya dia tidak ingin duduk tapi tidak ada yang mempersilahkan dia duduk, saat datang dan mengucapkan alasannya kemari sungmin langsung persilakan oleh salah satu maid katanya dia sudah di tunggu oleh kyuhyun tetapi mana? Sudah 15 menit sungmin di sini dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kyuhyun sama sekali, jangan-jangan dia mengerjaiku dulu, huuh.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari tangga lantai dua dengan rambut yang sedikit basah, sepertinya kyuhyun habis mandi, beda sekali penampilannya pikir sungmin, kyuhyun hanya memakai kaos polos dengan celana denim selutut benar-benar membuat yeoja siapapun terpana, sungmin mengeleng kecil menghilangkan pikiran anehnya itu, sok cool dia tidak lebih baik dari Vernon ingat sungmin kkk~.

Kyuhyun menghampiri sungmin dan langsung duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangan itu " akhirnya kau datang, aku kira kau akan kabur,"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya kecil bercampur sedikit kesal "kau tidak perlu cemas tuan cho kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun menganguk "bagus. Kau tidak ingin duduk?,"

Ah~ syukurlah aku sudah pegal.

Dengan sigab sungmin langsung duduk di sofa tapi mengembil jarak yang sedikit jauh dengan kyuhyun, sungmin tidak ingin terlalu dekat denganya, aura nya benar-benar membuat tidak nyaman.

"jadi, aku harus mengerjakan apa?,"

Kyuhyun melempar kertas kea rah sungmin, dengan terkejut sungmin mengambilnya "kau hanya melakukan itu,"

Sungmin membaca setiap kata demi kata," aku seperti pengasuh bayi,"

.

.

Tugas yang wajib dikerjakan maid pribadi cho kyuhyun

Membuatkan teh untuk cho kyuhyun

Mencuci pakaian cho kyuhyun

Membereskan tempat tidur cho kyuhyun

Menyiapkan makan malam untuk cho kyuhyun

Membersihkan kamar tidur dan ruang kerja cho kyuhyun

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik tajam "apa kau bilang?,"

"tidak tidak," sungmin dengan kaku melambaikan tangan berkali-kali, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"kau wajib melakukan ke5 pekerjaan mu itu, dan 1 lagi panggil aku kyuhyun jangan panggil tuan emng aku setua itu,"

"tapi bukankah itu tidak sopan. memanggil yang lebih tua hanya nama saja?,"

Kyuhyun befikir sejenak "umur mu berapa?,"

"aku 24,"

Kyuhyun melihat sungmin tidak percaya, apa dia bercanda "24? Kita seumuran,"

Sungmin mulai melirik kyuhyun dan mengamati wajah kyuhyun "kau 24? 27 baru aku percaya, sudah jujur saja padaku,"

"apa-apaan kau lee sungmin, aku 24, jujur saja? Apa maksudmu? Kau menuduhku berbohong?," ucapnya tidak terima.

"ahh~ bukan seperti itu, maksudku~,"

"sudahlah," kyuhyun memotong ucapan sungmin cepat "ganti pakaianmu seperti yang lain, park ahjushi!," kyuhyun berteriak sedikit kencang, dan datanglah pria sedikit sudah lanjut usia dengan jas berpenampiran maid yang rapih. "min ini park ahjushi dia kepala pelayan disini,"

Sungmin langsung berdiri dan memberi salam "anyeong , lee sungmin imnida, mohon bantuannya,"

"anyeong lee sungmin, semoga kau betah bekerja di sini," park ahjushi tersenyum , sungmin yang melihat sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"park ahjushi, tolong bawa sungmin untuk berganti pakaiannya, dan min kau bawakan teh keruang kerja ku," kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya meninggalkan sungmin yang masih kebingungan dengan hari pertamanya bekerja.

"mari lee sungmin saya antar,"

"ne," sungmin mengikuti park ahjushi di belakang membuntuti. Sungmin mencepatkan laju jalannya dia tidak ingin tertinggal, tidak lucu kan dia tersesat di rumah ini, pasti sangat memalukan.

"lee sungmin saya sangat senang kau berada di sini," ucap park ahjushi.

"ne? ah saya juga sangan senang," ucapnya pelan, sebenarnya siapa yang senang bisa bekerja disini, sungmin aja terpaksa.

.

Sungmin sudah mengembil baju maid yang muat dan nyaman untuknya, tapi apa badannya segemuk ini, baju ini ukuran L huhh sepertinya aku harus diet. Tapi kata donghae dan Vernon aku sangat mengemaskan tapi kalau tau ukuran bajuku yang ini ternyata L aku merasa sangat tidak mengemaskan lagi.

"kamu bergantilah di sini lee sungmin, lalu temui saya di dapur, saya akan mengajarkanmu membuat teh untuk tuan kyuhyun,"

"ne, gomawo. Tapi panggil saja saya sungmin park ahjushi." Sungmin tersenyum.

park ahjushi tersenyum dan pergi meningglkan sungmin yang akan berganti pakaian.

.

.

"apa hanya menyeduh teh akan serumit ini?," sungmin sekarang sedang menyiapkan gelas dari keramik yang terbuat dari tanah liat, sungmin tidak tau kenapa harus memakai gelas ini padahal gelas yang lebih bagus banyak tapi mungkin rasanya aga berbeda ini seperti gelas tradisional. Sebelum gelas ini di tuang teh, park ahjushi menyuruh sungmin untuk membilas gelas dengan air panas sebelum menyajikan teh, katanya teh bakalan lebih nikmat..aish! benar-benar merepotkan.

"sungmin saat menyeduh teh adalah sekitar 80-85 derajat celcius kau tidak boleh lebih dari itu, kalau perlu kau mengukur dengan termometer."

Thermometer? Oh yang benar saja, ini hanya sebuah teh.

"setelah mendidih seduh teh dengan cara di celup-celup berulang, kau tidak boleh lupa apa yang aku ajarkan hari ini sungmin,"

Sungmin menganguk cepat tanda dia mengerti, ya ampun ini baru tugas wajibnya nomer 1 kenapa harus seribet ini.

"kamu bawa ini ,setelah itu kamu kembali akan mengajarkan kamu yang lainnya,"

Sungmin mengambil nampan yang sudah tersusun rapi dengan teh hijau di atasnya yang suda dia buat denga susah payah tentu saja dengan sedikit bantua, dengan cemilan kecil. Dan pergi keruangan kerja kyuhyun.

.

.

"dimana ruangannya, kenapa semua pintu tampak sama," sungmin mengerutu sejak tadi, sudah 5 menit dia berputar-putar tetapi tidak menemukan uang kerja kyuhyun, dia sudah bertanya dengan maid yang lain kata mereka pintu berwarna putih gading dengan corak bunga kecil, tetapi semua pintu terlihat sama, ya tuhan kenapa ada rumah sebesar ini.

Sungmin membuka salah satu pintu, tapi sepertinya ini bukan ruangan kerja cho kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu, kamar ini dominan berbau anak kecil sebuah kamar seorang anak perempuan, apa ini kamar adiknya kyuhyun? Pikir sungmin.

Menyadari dia salah masuk ruangan, sungmin beranjak segera pergi dari kamar ini tetapi dia mendengar suara tanggisan , dengan keinginan tahu yang kuat sungmin akhirnya masuk dan meletakan nampan berisi teh itu ke atas meja.

"maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa," sungmin mulai berjalan mengikuti arah tangisan itu, sungmin berjalan kearah sebah meja dengan seorang yeoja sedang tertunduk, dengan tangannya yang sibuk mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu, karna disini lumayan gelap hanya cahaya dari luar yang menerobos dari celah jendela.

Sungmin berhasil menemukan saklar lampu dan seketika cahaya lampu menyinarii ruangan ini, terlihat rapi tetapi sedikit berantakan, banyak buku tulisan yang bergeletakan sembarangan, sungmin sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang yeoja duduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di celah tangannya.

"ahjumma kau tidak apa-apa," sungmin mulai memberanikan diri mendekat, mungkin dia harus mencari kyuhyun saat ini, sungmin takut ahjumma yang ada di hadapannya sedang sakit atau terjadi sesuatu.

.

.

.

Sudah 25 menit kyuhyun terduduk di ruang kerjanya, tergelam dengan kesibukan berkas-berkas pekerjaan kantonya, kyuhyun melirik jam setiap detik, dimana sungmin kenapa lama sekali mengantar teh seperti itu saja.

Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga dengan santai, di lihatnya park ahjushi yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur, kyuhyun menghampiri.

"di mana lee sungmin, park ahjushi,"

park ahjushi melirik kyuhyun bingung "bukannya sungmin sedang mengantar teh untuk anda tuan, apa dia belum menemui anda?,"

"tidak, makanya aku kemari dan bertanda," kyuhyun mulai kesal "di mana dia? Cepat cari," lanjutnya.

park ahjushi menunduk mengiyakan mengerti.

Kyuhyun mulai menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan, dan bertanya dari satu maid ke maid yang lain. "kau melihat maid baru disini?,"

Maid itu mulai berpikir mengingat "apa yang sedikit berisi tuan?, dia pergi ke arah sana."

Kyuhyun langsung pergi, tanpa memberikan ucapan terimakasih atau untuk berpamitan pergi, toh untuk apa, disini kyuhyun lah yang berkuasa.

Kyuhyun mulai menuju arah yang ditunjukan maid itu, tapi ini jalan menuju ruangan eomma kyuhyun, sedang apa sungmin kemari, di bukanya pintu putih gading bercorak bungan itu perlahan, kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

.

Sungmin sedang mengelus pundak eommanya kyuhyun pelan yang sedang memeluk sungmin dengan menangis, sungmin tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tetapi sungmin merasa kasihan dari nadanya menangis dia seperti sedang merindukan seseorang, sungmin sedikit berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu darinya karna dia harus mengantar teh itu ke kyuhyun tetapi sungmin mengurungkan niatnya, entahlah tetapi pelukan ini sangan nyaman dan juga hangat.

.

"sungmin apa yang sedang kau lakukan di~," kyuhyun sedikit mengeraskan ucapannya tetapi saat dilihatnya eomma kyuhyun sedang menangis kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri khawatir "eomma kenapa menangis, kyu disini," kyuhyun menarik tubuh eommanya yang masih memeluk sungmin dengan erat," lee sungmin lepaskan,"

"aku sedang berusaha, tapi susah," sungmin menarik tubuhnya pelan tetapi percuma.

"eomma ini kyu, peluk kyu saja," kyuhyun menarik tubuh renta itu sedikit kencang dan berhasil lepas, eomma kyuhyun mengeleng cepat tanda tidak terima.

"tidak tidak, chengmin akhirnya dia kembali," dia mulai akan memeluk sungmin kembali, tetapi sungmin mundur dan berdiri reflex.

"dia bukan chengmin eomma, eomma sadarlah," ucap kyuhyun teriak.

Sungmin sedikit terkejut, dan menghampiri kyuhyun untuk membantu "kyuhyun aku akan~,"

Belum selesai sungmin bicara sudah dipotong oleh bentakan kyuhyun "keluar, cepat pergi keluar,"

Sungmin terkejut dan mulai mundur keluar, menutup pintu kamar itu yang masih dilihatnya kyuhyun sedang berusaha memeluk eommanya tetapi selalu ditolak.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan dia sangat khawatir dengan mereka berdua, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sungmin berhenti berjalan bulan balik saat pintu kamar terbuka dan kyuhyun keluar.

"kyu apa yang terjadi, apa ahjumma baik-baik saja?,"

Kyuhyun menatap sungmin tajam "apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini lee sungmin," ucapnya datar tetapi seperti menuduh.

"a-aku mencari ruanganmu dan aku tidak sengaja masuk dan aku bertemu trus langsung terjadi begitu saja,"

"kenapa eomma sampai menagis, apa yang kau ucapkan dengan nya,"

"a-aku hanya, menenagkannya hanya itu," ucap sungmin pelan, dia benar-benar mulai takut.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan membawanya keruang kerja, menghempaskan sungmin." Duduk," ucapnya datar tetapi terdengar seperti mengintimidari, ya tuhan tolong aku T,T

Sungmin duduk dengan masih menatap kyuhyun sedikit takut dan merasa bersalah, apa ini karnanya?

"apa yang kau ucapkan kepada eomma sampai dia menangis, dia tidak pernah menagis selama ini," tuduhnya.

"a-aku hanya~,"

.

.

.

"kau masih ingat dengan tugasmu kan?,"

Nanja itu menatap dengan tatapan datar yang tidak bisa di baca "tentu saja tuan,"

"tapi kenapa kau membantunya sampai sejauh ini? Kau mau berhianat?," bentaknya tegas.

"tentu saja tidak, aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan informasi sampai sejauh itu,"

"aku harap kau dapat membutnya seperti itu, hanya berharap dan tidak pernah menemukan jawaban,"

Namja itu menganguk kecil

"jangan sampai kau berhianat dan melupakan apa tugas sederhana mu itu, jangan sampai kau lupa apa yang telah kulakukan untukmu,"

"tentu saja tidak, aku sangat menghormatimu sangat belas budi denganmu tuan," namja itu menatap serius , member tahu bahwa perkataannya dapat dipegang.

"bagus."

"kalau begitu aku pamit tuan cho,"

"ya, pergilah, aku pegang semua ucapanmu"

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Hayooo siapa tu? XD XD

Btw masih ada yang ngarep ini lanjut dan inget ini epep, soalnya udah molor bgt updatenya udah sebulan lebih wuuuuuuu…

Dan dan dan udah pada tau belum kyuhyun main drama sekarang wkwkwkwk yaampun inpian para author sepertinya kesampean haha enelan deh gak sabar bgt sama drama siwon and yesung juga.

Owh iya jangan pangil saya author yahh panggil aja ecii karna saya gk seperti author" senior yang tulisannya bagus, saya ma apa atuh T,T dan sepertinya ada yang seumuran kan dengan saya atau lebih muda atau lebih tua? Jadiii yahh panggil nama aja oke!

Udah ah cuap-cuapnya terlalu banyak , dan jangan lupa ripiuwwwwwwwwww

.

.

See you


	7. Chapter 7

" _kangin bayi siapa ini?," di tatapnya bayi mungil yang masih terlelap tidur di pelukan pelayan bermarga yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki meringkuk damai di gendongan pelayan park._

" _sekarang ini adalah anak kita,"._

 _Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung "a-apa maksudmu?."_

" _ini anak kita, lihat betapa bagusnya dia ku kira dia sedikit mirip denganmu," kangin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai tidak nyaman, dia tau pasti. Istrinya pasti akan sangat tidak setuju dengan tindakannya, membuang anak kandungnya sendiri dan sekarang malah seenaknya membawa seorang bayi untuk menjadi anaknya._

" _kau bercanda?," bisiknya parau._

" _pelayan park bawa bayi itu kekamarnya,".perintah kangin._

 _pelayan park menunduk patuh dan pergi meninggalkan sepasang suami isri yang masih bertatapan tajam."ne, sajangnim,"_

" _bayi itu baru saja dilahirkan hanya berbeda beberapa jam, keluargaku tidak akan curiga," ucap kangin._

 _Leeteuk membuang nafasnya jengah, kesal campur kecewa apa yang sebenarnya suaminya pikirkan"kau lebih memilih bayi yang entah siapa dan membuang darah dagingmu sendiri? Bayi yang mengalir darah cho?, itu keturunan mu sendiri cho kangin!," teriak leeteuk, dadanya benar-benar sesak sangat sulit bernafas karna telah dikecewakan suaminya yang dia cintai._

" _kita sudah sepakat kalau anak pertama bukan anak laki-laki kita akan membuangnya, apa kau lupa?,"_

" _kukira saat kau melihat bayi itu entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan kau akan berubah pikiran, aku bisa hamil kembali dan kujamin itu anak laki-laki cho kangin jadi kumohon biarkan anak kita tinggal disini, dia butuh kasih sayang kita dia masih bayi tidak tau apa-apa, perempuan ataupun laki-laki mereka tetap ada yang salah dengan itu"_

" _salah karna dia lahir dikeluarga cho, aku tidak membutuhkan anak perempuan yang lemah, dia tidak bisa dijadikan penerus cho,"desis kangin tajam._

" _ta..tapi,"_

" _cho kyuhyun. nama bayi itu, Sekarang dia adalah anak kita, anak laki-laki pertama kita yang baru saja lahir, dia anak kita kalau kau masih bersikeras ingin membawa anakmu tinggal disini ku jamin, bayi itu tidak akan pernah kau lihat lagi,"_

 _Tanpa mempedulikan istrinya kangin pergi meningalkan leeteuk yang sudah berurai air mata, kangin yang egois pergi meninggalkan leeteuk. Terserah pemikiran leeteuk terhadapnya yang pasti dia tidak ingin dipermalukan oleh keluarganya dengan kelahiran anak pertamanya bukan seorang namja._

.

.

Liontin

.

.

Gendre: Romance, drama , tentuin sendiri aja.

.

.

Rate: T (maybe)

.

Disclaimer: kyumin milik joyer, sungmin milik saya, tetap lee chunhwa adalah mertua saya XD , tapi epep abal dan absurd ini milik saya dan ide imajinasi sepenuhnya hanya saya seorang yang punya.

.

.

Summary: Liontin itu adalah satu-satu jalan untuknya apakah sungmin dapat memecahkan kode liontin itu?, sungmin sangat berharap dapat bertemu keluarganya walaupun selalu dicegah neneknya, tetapi sungmin malah terjebak dengan kyuhyun namja sok berkuasa dan juga arogan.

.

.

Warning: GS,TYPO(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH!NO PLAGIAT!

.

.

Happy reading (*_*)/

.

.

Sungmin masih duduk berhadapan dengan kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, oke mungkin sungmin memang dalam hal ini dia mengaku bersalah karna dengan tanpa izin memasuki ruangan itu tanpa izin, tetapi ini tidak sepenuhnya salah sungmin kan? "aku minta maaf, tapi sungguh maksudku bukan seperti itu kyuhyun." Bela sungmin.

"lee sungmin kau bicara apa saja?,"

"ahjumma memelukku tiba-tiba dan dia kira aku chengmin lalu aku bilang aku sungmin bukan chengmin yang ahjumma maksud tapi dia masih bersikeras jadi aku bilang saja aku chengmin, tapi aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa sungguh,"

Kyuhyun nemijat pelipisnya, bagus sungmin sudah membuat semuanya kacau.

.

.

 _Leeteuk mengalami depresi sangat parah karna kekecewaan terhadap suaminya kangin yang tidak menyukai anaknya hanya karna dia yeoja, waktu terus berjalan tahun demi tahun leeteuk sudah dapat menerima bayi yang dibawa kangin sudah di anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, walaupun leeteuk tetap memantau anak perempuannya yaitu darah dagingnya yang sekarang di asuh oleh eommanya . jangankan memeluk untuk melihatnya saja kangin melarangnya hanya karna takut diketahui keberadaan bayi itu oleh keluarganya._

 _Egois mungkin kata yang pastas untuyk mewakili suaminya, ibu mana yang tidak ingin memberikan kasih sayang untuk darah dagingnya sendiri, hingga suatu hari leeteuk diberi kabar bahwa anaknya sakit ibu mana yang tidak panic._

 _Tanpa di ketahui kangin, leeteuk pergi pada malam hari menyelinap di kegelapan dan dinginnya kota seoul yang sudah memasuki musim salju, leeteuk bertekat pergi kerumah sakit dimana anaknya dirawat._

" _leeteuk apa yang kau lakukan disini, kangin dimana?," diliriknya khawatir, dia tau sifat menantunya itu seperti apa dengan anaknya sendiri._

" _dia tidak tau aku kemari, eomma tidak perlu khawatir dan bagaimana keadaan chengmin?," suara leeteuk bergetar , bahkan nafasnya tersengal-sengal panic. Panik akan keadaan anaknya dan juga kekhawatiran terhadap kangin._

" _chengmin demam, batuk, pilek dan juga diare, kau tidak usah khawatir ini wajar dan sering terjadi saat tumbuh gigi pertama," ucapnya menenangkan._

" _tapi tetap saja eomma, chengmin bahkan sampai di rawat bagaimana aku tidak khawatir," leeteuk menaruh tangannya di atas kening chengmin untuk mengukur suhu badan yang di rasanya sangat panas untuk ukuran bayi sekecil ini._

" _karna panasnya tidak turun aku membawanya kemari,"_

 _Mata leeteuk mulai berembum di balik bulu mata lentiknya "hiks.. bahkan dia sudah sebesar ini, aku orangtua yang jahat hiks.."_

 _Di peluk hangat tubuh ringkih leeteuk "kau adalah orangtua yang luar biasa leeteuk , jangan pernah merasa bersalah karna bukan kau lah bersalah, tidak perlu khawatir chengmin akan baik-baik saja bersama eomma,"_

" _hiks.. terimakasih eomma terimakasih," leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya lebih kencang, meminta kekuatan dalam pelukan eomma yang sangat ia sayangi, eomma yang luar biasa pengerian dengan keadaanya ini, mungkin mengeluh dan memperotes tindakan kangin pun percuma saja pikirnya, kangin adalah namja yang keras dan tidak bisa dibantah._

" _lebih baik kau kembali, aku tidak ingin kangin mengetahui kau kemari, akan sangat berbahaya untuk chengmin,"_

 _Leeteuk mengangguk patuh, melepaskan pelukan dan menghampiri bayinya anaknya yang sangat ia cintai sama dengan cintanya untuk kangin, di raihnya tangan mungil yang selembut dan seputih salju, tangan itu kecil yang mengenggam tangan leeteuk seperti tidak mengijinkan leeteuk untuk pergi._

 _._

 _._

"bagus lee sungmin, hari pertama bekerja kau sudah membuat kesalahan,"

"kyuhyun dengar ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku ini juga salahmu yang tidak menunjukan ruang kerjamu di mana, kau tau rumahmu ini sangat besar jadi..,"

"jadi apa?," kyuhyun menyela ucapan sungmin cepat. " kau mau tour dulu dirumahku dulu, itu maumu?," ucapnya sinis.

Bibir sungmin mengembung kesal "bukan itu tuan cho kyuhyun yang terhormat, maksudku~,"

"sudahlah lebih baik kau buatkan teh lagi, sana pergi," usirnya.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, seenaknya memotong ucapannya dan sekarang menyuruhnya "kau," tunjuk sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri angkuh di depan sungmin yang masih terduduk menepis tangan sungmin pelan "sudah sana pergi," kyuhyun menunjukan arah pintu dengan dagunya dan pergi ke meja kerjanya meninggalkan sungmin yang masih kesal.

"kau tau kan ruangan kerja ku sekarang, apa harus kubawakan GPS untukmu?,"

Sungmin meremas tangannya kesal, benar-benar minta di gembok itu mulut pikir sungmin, dan menutup pintu kerja kyuhyun kencang.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya "hah hah, jantung bodoh,"

.

.

Sungmin harus mengulangi cara membuat teh sesuai urutan yang sudah di ajarkan park ahjushi , dengan park ahjushi masih membantu disamping sungmin dengan sabar.

Teh yang di buat sungmin yang pertama sudah dingin, sebenarnya sungmin ingin memanasnya kembali saja dari pada repot-repot toh rasanya sama saja, tetapi rencana itu musnah saat park ahjushi membuang teh itu dengan mudahnya di tempat pencuci piring.

Teh nya sudah mendidih sebenarnya sungmin ingin sekali mencampurkan garam atau merica kedalamnya karna masih kesal dengan kyuhyun yang menyalahkannya, oke mungkin sungmin salah tapi kyuhyun ikut andil juga kan?

.

.

"lumayan," diletakan kembali cankir itu di tempat semula.

"lumayan? Aku bertaruh itu sangat nikmat,"

"percaya diri sekali," kyuhyun masih menyibukan dengan laptop di depannya.

"aku sudah mengeluarkan bakat terpendamku cho kyuhyun," apa sih min -_-

Di ngannyaKyuhyun mulai manatap sungmin , melipat kedua tangannya di dada "maid macam apa kau ini, tidak sopan,"

"ku kira kita sudah menjadi teman," ucapnya ragu.

"teman? Sejak kapan?,"

"saat kau menanyakan umurku? ,"

"cih~ pikiran apa itu,"

"yasudah," sungmin melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan kyuhyun. Tapi kyuhyun memanggilnya membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"sungmin kau mau kemana?,"

"tentu saja pulang, ini sudah melebihi jam kerjaku cho kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak suka, diliriknya jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Apa dia tidak takut pulang larut kalau terjadi apa-apa di jalan siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab tentu saja kyuhyun, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu *uhuk

"ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau menginap saja min,"

"makasih kyu, tapi kau tidak usah khawatir."

"siapa yang khawatir? Aku tidak ingin nanti ada apa-apa dan itu pasti membuatku repot,"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya sebal, sungmin sudah menduga tidak mungkin namja menyebalkan ini akan baik terhadapnya, rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu tidur dan terbangun saat hari di mana itu adalah hari terakhirnya bekerja.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak terlalu sibuk, syukurlah kuliah zhoumi sudah libur dan dapat membatu sungmin untuk membuka toko selama beberapa bulan ini, pekerjaan sungmin dapat sedikit santai.

"noona bagaimana dengan pekerjaan maid itu, dia tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?,"

Sungmin masih sibuk mengelap kaca " kau tenang aja zho-zho manis, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, kau tau rumahnya sangat sangat sangat besar berkali lipat dari apartemen kecil kita, maidnya sangat banyak di sana ada ketua pelayan yang kami panggil park ahjushi dia sangat baik dan sangat sabar mengajariku,"

"benarkah? Aku bersyukur dia penyabar, nonna sangat susah untuk menagkap sesuatu yang baru,"

"ya ya apa maksudmu? Aku ini berbakat apa pun dapat ku kerjakan dengan baik, omo..," ucap sungmin terkejut.

"sungmin chagi kau kemana saja? Oppa merindukanmu, tempat ini berbeda kalau tidak ada pelayan manis sepertimu," ucap donghae yang baru saja tiba , sebenarnya dia ingin menemui zhoumi tapi saat di lihatnya ada sungmin , donghae tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk sungmin dari belakang.

Ditariknya kuping donghae kencang " jangan memeluk sembarangan, lepas,"

"yak, zhoumi sakit,"donghae mengusap kupingnya yang terasa panas.

"Minnie chagi kau kemana kemarin hanya sebentar disini, zhoumi melayani pengunjung dengan buruk bahkan dia melempar pesanan makananku, dia mengumpat kalau aku minta tambah minuman padahal kau biasanya menawaiku,"

"jangan berbicara yang bukan-bukan," desis zhoumi tajam.

"apa, memang itu faktanya,lihat sungmin chagi bagaimana dia bisa seseram itu"

Hiburan penghilang kepenatan sudah dimulai, perkelahian donghae dan zhoumi adalah obat mujarap untuk sungmin, pertengkaran konyol di pagi hari, membuat sungmin tersenyum dan juga tertawa yang dapat mehilangkat kepenatan sungmin dari pikiran sungmin antara pekerjaan, keluarga dan juga cho kyuhyun yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

"bagaiman keadaannya?," sosok namja bertubuh tegap dengan suara berat sedang duduk di bangku dengan meja kerja kebesarannya.

"dia masih koma, untuk kemungkinan bangun hanya 45% tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan sadar,"

"biarkan tetap 45% , itu akibatnya kalau berusaha membuka mulutnya, dasar wanita tua," kangin tertawa kecil.

"baiklah," ucapnya patuh.

"dan kau kalau masih membantunya untuk member tau keberadaanku kau akan seperti dia, hanya memiliki 45% untuk hidup, tetap bersamanya dan awasi, tutup mulut mu dan jauhi dia dari keluargaku."

"aku tidak akan menghianatimu tuan cho, dan aku permisi," dilangkahkan kakinya kaku keluar, dan tak lupa memunduk pamit dan hanya di balas angukan kecil kangin.

Menurunkan langkah demi langkah anak tangga, memikirkan ucapan peringatan yang baru saja di ucapkan kangin untuknya, sebanarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk membantu sungmin untuk sejauh ini tetapi itu seperti tuhan sedang membuka gerbangNYA untuk menuju rumah suci, memberi jalan untuk sungmin mengetahui tentang pertanyaan akan di mana keluarganya dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mungkin tuhan sedang bermurah hati terhadap sungmin dan akan menghukum dirinya secepatnya karna sudah mendustai seorang yeoja yang tidak berdosa, ini bukanlah keinginannya tetapi sudah takdirnya untuk mematuhui apa yang diucaskan kangin untuknya karna 'air susu tidak akan di balas air tuba melainkan akan dibalas air susu kembali karna ucapan terima kasih tidak akan berharga selain perbuatan'.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan kantor yang melelahkan, dia ingin sekali cepat pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi lalu beristirahat dengan tenang, tetapi saat menaiki anak tangga kyuhyun seperti melihat sosok namja yang tidak asing dilihatnya.

"kau, sedang ada di sini," ucap kyuhyun spontan, merasa bingung dengan keberadaan namja yang berwajah indo.

"maaf, apa tuan mengenal saya?,"

"ah.. sepertinya tidak maaf, tapi apa yang kau lakukan dikediamanku?,"

"dia hanya dokter pribadiku cho kyuhyun," kangin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dan menatap kyuhyun bergantian. "lebih baik kau cepat kembali ke rumah sakit dokter Vernon," ucap kangin sopan tetapi kyuhyun tau itu adalah pengusiran yang sangat halus,mencurigakan.

Vernon menunduk pamit bergantian kepada kangin dan juga kyuhyun yang , masih menatapnya curiga akan keberadaan Vernon di dalam rumahnya dan juga appanya yang sepertinya ingin sekali dokter itu secepatnya pergi, apa ini kebetulan takdir semata, kyuhyun mengenal sungmin dan sungmin mengenal Vernon dari sungminlah kyuhyun mengetahui Vernon dan sekarang Vernon seperti ada hubungan dengan appanya selain antara hubungan pasien dan juga dokter pribadi.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Jalan cerita makin aneh dan berbelit entah itu ketikan saya ataupun jalan ceritanaya -_- mian T,T

Enggak mau banyak cuap hanya ingin berterima kasih untuk kalian yang masih dengan sukarela baca ini epep amburadul.

.

.

See you


End file.
